


师生关系

by mamalland



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Glee
Genre: M/M, professor！Oliver/student！Sebastian
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamalland/pseuds/mamalland
Summary: 教授！Oliver/学生！Sebastian，建筑系背景，慢热，不太跌宕的起伏和甜腻腻的日常片段。





	师生关系

师生关系（Olivastian）

00  
人们总是近乎绝望地拼尽全力去让一切正确。他们以为正确会带来他们想要的。  
于是他们忘了停下去思考什么才是他们想要的。

01  
Oliver选择在一个周五下午处理那封邮件。邮件里有他赤裸上半身在酒店房间里睡觉的照片，以及那名叫做Sebastian Smythe的学生用词隐晦乃至诚恳的对于加入研究室最新设计竞赛项目组的申请。  
他花费了好一会儿时间将那个名字与几个月前和他开过一次房并且不告而别的酒吧侍应生联系在一起。  
所以他和自己的学生打了一炮。而那个学生拍下了照片，并将那用作了威胁Oliver将他招入项目组的筹码。  
那的确是一步机智又肮脏的好棋。但Oliver不打算买账。

于我是工作，于你是人生。做个聪明的选择。  
项目组的成员招募有严格的审核程序，去找你的年级理事报名。

他做出了简单的回复，然后将那个陌生的邮箱地址加进了黑名单。

02  
Sebastian在拍照片的时候没有存太过复杂的心思，那只是一个炫耀，向Joseph，他的室友证明他的确操到了他们系最辣的助理教授顺便赢上50块。他甚至在将照片发送给Joseph后就立刻删除了，以防偶然被同校学生看到而将事情闹大。  
他们都知道教师和学生间的不正当关系有多么敏感。  
那也是为什么几个月后他决定从Joseph那里拷贝照片并放进发送给Oliver Queen的邮件里。  
Sebastian必须保证自己能得到那个名额。  
他的父母已经完全切断了他的经济来源，而托他年收入14万以上的法官父亲的福，他只能得到金额极为有限的助学奖学金。所以如果想在不欠下过多助学贷款的情况下在宾大完成学业，他必须想一些比酒吧侍应生更好的点子来自力更生。  
他需要一份工作，一份真正的工作。以及更多的优秀生奖学金以及竞赛奖金。  
他必须进入那个项目组。

03  
MIA总规划设计竞赛项目组的成员名单在学期末于设计学院网页上公布。  
Sebastian Smythe是唯一入选的三年级学生。

04  
他们的春假被征用了。Sebastian没什么意见，自从和他的父母闹翻后，他已经有一年多没有回过俄亥俄州了，包括上一个圣诞节。  
Oliver Queen的博士生给他们这些第一次在假期留校的本科生发了巧克力和糕点做慰问，Sebastian不觉得那是那个整天挂着一副“做好你的活，不必要的话不要问我任何问题以及要问的话最好问有价值的问题，不然就给我滚出项目组——迟到三次的一样滚出去”的天杀表情的教授的主意。他大概只会在博士生交给他的报销账单上审核签字。  
于是Sebastian多拿了些巧克力装进包里。他仍旧维持着侍应生的工作，橄榄皇后（他们喜欢用隐晦讽刺的音调念Queen的名字）严苛的时间观念导致他的睡眠时间严重不足，Sebastian选择用摄取更多糖分来缓解自己的低血糖症状。  
并且他就是Oliver Queen那句“迟到三次的一样滚出去”的威胁对象。  
他们在第一周时被要求进行一次快速设计表达，不记名的那种，Queen在周五亲自进行评图和指导。而毫无疑问的，几乎所有新加入的项目组成员作品都被批评得体无完肤，甚至有一名搞错公共主入口的成员被要求退出项目组。那是Sebastian之后才听说的，因为他在那一天迟到了，进门时Queen已经在交代项目组任务概况和日常守则了。  
“……你们的基本制图能力水平过关，但设计理念和深化程度还值得讨论，当然，那也和快速设计的时间限制有关，不过我还是希望每一个人能在这次项目中花费更多时间去研究地块的基本问题与需求，花费更多精力去思考你们要如何将自己的初步理念结合场地条件贯彻进设计中去，并且每一步之间需要有切实和带有思考性的联系……”Queen没有放过从后门进入并打算在不引起任何人注意的情况下找个位置的Sebastian，“但在所有这些有关设计的废话之前，我希望你们首先要遵守这间研究室的纪律。禁止迟到，这是第一条——所以Smythe先生，最好不要让我再看到你类似今天的小动作。迟到三次以上的人将被除名，我希望你们能将时间观念纳入建筑设计师的基本素养之一来牢记。”  
Oliver Queen恨他。Sebastian早该知道这个，在他进入项目组前就该知道这个。  
不论他是凭借自己的实力而进组的，还是Queen在发送完拒绝邮件后又出于对自己职业生涯的担忧而给Sebastian开了绿灯，有一件事情是完全确定的，那就是这个冷面火辣肌肉发达的金发尤物会让Sebastian的实习生涯痛楚以及难忘。  
而他至少猜对了其中一点。

05  
校园评教系统开始了对于讲师及助理教授的不记名学生评分。  
Sebastian曾经给Oliver Queen全部打A，考虑到他的空间理论基础课的确讲得不错，并且他还有着结实的能够在写板书时显出青筋的肱二头肌以及浑圆紧俏的屁股。但这一次他选择全部打D。  
然而遗憾的是学校的计算机系统会将极端式的有失偏颇的学生评分自动过滤。  
Sebastian从来不知道这一点。

06  
项目组的地块总规划通过了初选，也就是说他们能够继续参加之后为期四个月的街区城市设计及重要单体建筑设计选拔。Roy提议整个项目组成员进行一次聚餐，甚至建议直接在Oliver的住处进行一次户外烧烤。  
Oliver当然否定了那个提议。他们最终协商为在研究室进行一次学术交流沙龙，一个小时的案例分析会议加半个下午的聊天、酒会以及更多年轻人感兴趣的玩意儿。那些住在当地的小孩儿甚至不知从哪里搞到了一整套卡拉OK设备。  
而Smythe真的十分擅长唱歌，他有一副堪称专业的好嗓子。他同样擅长跳舞。Oliver不能判断他和Roy之间那样充满了肢体接触和扭动的互动该算作调情还是单纯的跳舞。  
“你知道他是基佬，对吧？”当他的博士生微喘着气拿着罐啤酒走到桌旁时，Oliver冲着他歪了歪脑袋。  
“谁，Seb吗？”Roy灌下了一大口啤酒，在Oliver点点头后耸了耸肩，“是啊，知道，不过他完全懂得怎么维持距离，你知道，单纯的朋友和调情之间那种——”  
“很好，我只是提醒你一声，”Oliver打断他，“我还没准备好面对一个因为男朋友出柜而跑来向我哭诉的妹妹。”  
“老天。我们只是跳了一段舞！他教了我一些他们高中时候参加歌舞比赛的舞步，还挺有趣的。”  
“你是指滑稽？”  
“哈，至少我觉得我们找到了点乐子。”Roy撇撇嘴。  
“挺好的，小屁孩喜欢的玩意儿。”  
“够了。我从现在开始不打算说话了。”  
Roy不一会儿就走开去找别的组员聊天了。Oliver留在原地，提着罐啤酒继续他的置身事外，并且他注意到Smythe已经不知在什么时候离开了。  
他意识到自己在Sebastian Smythe身上倾注了一些不必要的注意力，他留意Smythe的迟到早退次数——并且现在已经累计到2次了——更仔细地审核他的SU模型错误并且对他的方案构想诸多挑剔，对于Smythe的态度比对其他人要更刻薄一点。他希望Smythe能因为这些主动提出退出项目组，但那个年轻人似乎有着比他的满不在乎态度更深刻的坚持。  
Oliver不希望事情变得难看。他不想成为一名对学生抱有私人偏见的导师，但Smythe的处事方式的确在很多时候让他不快。以他们一次偶然的性经验做要挟是一方面，更多的是由于这个年轻人过于世故且善于钻营的性格。  
他似乎在极力地企图得到每一个人的喜欢，并且他做到了，但那是病态的。Oliver并不觉得自己是唯一一个有那种印象的人，但很显然，没有人选择将它大声说出来。人们选择在那种情况下保持距离，而Oliver则更希望将让他感到威胁的家伙踢出局；那正是为什么他拒绝做一个生意人而选择成为一名学者。  
他更宁愿让自己的生活保持简单。他已经应付过太多复杂了。  
然后他的电话响了，是Tommy，他的一位老友，不久前刚和他的前女友正式结婚。  
Oliver避开人群和嘈杂，到连接卫生间的消防通道接起了电话。  
“好的，当然，我可以在年底回星城，也许正好能碰上庆祝孩子出生……不，一切都好，瞧，老兄，我们的关系早已经是过去式了，我现在只是为我的好朋友，两个好朋友感到高兴，我希望你们幸福。很好，帮我给Laurel问好。”  
挂断电话转身时Oliver看到了靠在卫生间门边的Smythe。他瞧上去糟透了，略显苍白的脸上眼袋明显，沾着水的发丝欠打理地贴在颊边和额头上，浅蓝条纹的T恤领口上还有几滴十分明显的血渍。  
Oliver蹙起眉走近了半步，Smythe看上去有点摇摇欲坠：“你还好吗？”  
“没什么，刚刚流鼻血了，”Smythe带着一丝警惕和他对视，一只手扯了扯领口，“不用担心，我不是要晕过去还是什么的。里面太吵了，我只是想歇会儿。”  
“感到不舒服的话你可以提前离开。”  
“不，我很好。”Smythe在Oliver怀疑的目光里耸了耸肩，打算绕过他朝屋内走，“我大概休息够了。”  
“你知道，我不喜欢你——作为你的导师。”Oliver在他的身后抄起了口袋，“而你也不会得到我的推荐或是切实利益。这和你的那封威胁邮件关系不大。”  
Smythe只是再次耸耸肩对着他勾了勾唇角：“挺好的，我也不怎么喜欢你，以及你的前女友那些烂事。”  
“我没有打算让这次谈话上升到私人层面。”  
“我甚至没指望谈话。”Smythe撩了一下额前散落的头发，“之后见，教授。”  
Oliver瞧着他离开，然后从消防通道的侧门溜出去抽了一支烟。他戒烟很久了，现在只偶尔抽一支就能让烦躁舒缓很多。他说不清那些烦躁来自哪里，Tommy关于Laurel怀孕的通知还是Smythe的嘲讽和挑衅，又或者是来自于他在意这些毫无意义的事情本身。他应该在意更重要的事——即将着手的项目设计、学院的年终考核、完成一半的空间理论论文以及更长远的顺利晋升副教授的计划——他有自己的职业和生活需要应付。  
做个理智的成年人并为谋生而工作就是这么的没劲。他疯狂的年月已经永远地成为过去了。  
Oliver在半个小时后才重新回到室内，沙龙已经接近尾声，但那些正值黄金岁月拥有着无限精力的年轻人还在讨论去哪间酒吧继续放纵青春。  
“我在天普区南部的一间酒吧打工，放心吧，那一片很安全，”Smythe以话题中心的身份给出提议，“你们可以去那边，我能说服老板给个折扣。”  
“我爱你Seb！你是生命救星！”那张仍旧苍白的脸上多了只唇印。  
Oliver摇着头拒绝了Roy的邀请，然后瞧着他加入那些年轻人，簇拥着Smythe离开了研究室。Oliver毫不怀疑他们留下的狼藉会让明天的清洁工骂骂咧咧整个上午。

07  
他们开始了小组设计。Sebastian和Deborah选择了同一块场地，于是他们共同负责那里的旧街区改造和小型的民俗博物馆设计。Deborah是一位高挑的金发姑娘，一个拉拉和女权主义者，没准儿她把驳斥Sebastian的每一条设计概念和坚持两个人共同的低效率也归进了她维护女权的范围内。  
他们从设计开始的时候就不太对盘。Sebastian提出城市的剖面设计，希望将主题放在街区内一系列高低错落的平台上，而Deborah在没有提出任何其他概念的情况下只是坚持认为他的想法不切实际。之后的结果是Queen觉得那个概念不错，并鼓励他们继续深化，Deborah的反应只是一个耸肩和音调毫无起伏的OK。  
她似乎热衷于在尽可能多的情况下浪费Sebastian的时间。他们总是花费大量的时间讨论方案，好像真的有人会关心那些道路被掀起重铺会有什么影响似的；这只是一次竞赛设计，没有人真正关心这些学生方案的可实施性。并且Sebastian完全认为，比起Deborah所坚持的旧生态和历史文化脉络，这次的设计竞赛更大的关注点是创新性。他只是在为那些人提供他们想要的，这几乎是他最拿手的事情。  
无论如何，他们的设计基本还是沿着Sebastian所希望的方向在推进。平台设计、水系引入以及各个广场节点的确定和绿化布置——他认为自己完成了大部分设计上的任务，那么在画图和模型制作上Deborah自然该出更多力气。  
更何况他的时间不能被全部耗在这次的项目里，不像这些得到家庭全面支持的乖学生，他还有生计需要维持。他甚至接近两个月没有和人上过床了，即使他就在一家天杀的酒吧工作。  
现在，他们需要制作一张1:200的场地模型，而Deborah显然认为要求Sebastian旷工来和她赶制模型是理所当然。  
“是啊，去和我的老板说说。”Sebastian在扯扯唇角后试图理智谈话，“瞧，你可以在今晚多花点时间做完它，或者不必，反正在最终方案呈现之前场地模型都不会派上太重要的用场。”  
Deborah抱起了手臂：“Queen先生可不那么认为，你知道他有多看重方案推进的过程性，况且他已经那么直接要求了。我们得完成它，”她把我们发重音，“我绝不打算一个人做完它然后在深夜回公寓。”  
“并不是每个10点过后的费城晚上，都会有神经病躲在暗处，随时打算提着机枪冲出来对你扫射，你知道？”  
Sebastian没有收起那句双关中的讥诮语气，他不能否认瞧着Deborah露出那种仿佛吞了一只蛤蟆的表情还让他挺痛快的。  
“而你又知不知道你有多么的引人憎恶？”Deborah冷冷说道。  
“当然。你可以和跟你观点相同的人办一个派对了。”Sebastian只是耸肩。  
“够了。就只是快点做完它，我不想再和你讨论更多。”  
“是啊，你来做完它，”Sebastian在Deborah再次皱眉前已经抄起了背包，“或者不必，随便怎么着。我已经工作迟到了，又被扣掉了10块，真是多谢。”  
他在一个假笑后转身向门口走，没有理会Deborah更多的咒骂和那句恶狠狠的“很好，我们完了！”  
他可不想和那个好像永远在生理期的挑剔又暴躁的拉拉扯上任何关系。

08  
Deborah要求换组，当然，Sebastian能从Roy的侧面描述中猜想她满腔的抱怨语气。就像她是唯一那个发现了Sebastian Smythe自私邪恶的真面目的受害者，而只制作完成了一半的场地模型也完完全全成了Sebastian的罪责。  
“她说你坚持提前离开。”  
“我有一份工作，而她就只是想早点回家，哈，不能错过每周五更新的CW台连续剧还是怎么的？”  
Roy选择回避Sebastian的嘲讽：“无论如何，协调好你的工作和设计任务间的关系。Deborah选择在中途退出，现在你不得不独自进行后期的深化设计了。”  
“或者我也可以撂挑子不干。”Sebastian假笑道。  
“你可以现在就离开，”来自第三个人的声音让Sebastian僵了僵；是Oliver Queen，依旧顶着那张他一大早起就挂着的冰山脸，“的确会显得有些缺乏责任感，但至少不会影响到下一个单元的分组设计。”  
他们周围的空气似乎都因为Queen冷冰冰的语气下降了几度，Sebastian半侧过身和他对视，片刻后只是咬了咬下唇来避免自己说出过于尖锐的反驳。  
Roy帮他打了个圆场：“他只是在开玩笑。我们刚刚才讨论过博物馆单体的中心理念。”  
Queen甚至没有动一下眉毛：“但他的确在与人合作上存在一些问题。”  
“我只是在与Deborah Webster的合作上存在问题，”Sebastian在耸肩的同时仍旧盯着那双瞧不出情绪的冰蓝色眼睛，“而且我怀疑几乎所有人都会在与她的合作上存在一定程度的问题。”  
Queen只是摇了摇头，选择不再与他针锋相对：“场地模型仍旧需要完成。我会在下周二查看你们的方案进度。”  
Roy在片刻后跟着Queen一起离开了。Sebastian强迫自己不去用视线追随他们的背影，只是在用脚踹了一下地上纸板制成的、还缺少大片微缩原建筑的场地模型后轻叹了一口气。  
至少这位皇后大发慈悲地为他留出了一个周末。

09  
Sebastian想要咒骂那个在一开始选择了在酒吧工作的自己。  
他的大多数上午都有课，每周还有一半时间需要花费在原本是两人份任务的竞赛设计上；更不用说他们本身就有每个学期固定的一项方案设计，三年级第二学期的任务是一所中城区的大型剧场，只是声学分析就已经足够让人头痛。  
而他该死地在一间每晚最早凌晨一点下班的酒吧工作。大多数时候他几乎只想在嘈杂的背景音里就地蜷缩在黑黢黢的沙发区直接睡一觉，只除了他的老板会踢他的屁股和扣他的工资。  
“但在那里你可以得到比在快餐店打工多好几倍的小费，而且时不时能得到一次绝妙的免费口活。”他的室友，Joseph在Sebastian连天的哈欠里发动车子，语气平静。  
以及见鬼的，他说得没错。

10  
Oliver不止一次发现Smythe在自己的课上睡觉。  
他主讲三年级的空间理论课，偌大的教室往往被整个年级的学生填得满满的，Oliver通常并不会去注意特意坐在后排做其他事情或是睡觉的学生。他也不觉得有那个必要，审查旷课学生的点名就已经足够应付学院要求的挂科名额了。  
但他还是注意到了Smythe。一个原因是他已经成为后者的竞赛指导教授接近8个月了，另一个原因则是Smythe的睡觉行为过于明目张胆。有一次他甚至在整个教室的学生散去时都没有清醒，Oliver收好东西后走向门口，在路过时将电脑包敲在他趴着的桌子上。Smythe在一个剧烈的颤动之后直起了身，Oliver瞧着他一脸茫然的表情皱了皱眉，最终选择沉默离开。  
并不是说他想要对Smythe过于长久的一副疲惫神态发表意见。并且他也不想过问任何学生的私生活。  
Roy才是那个率先发表评论的人：“老天。他瞧上去像是整整一周没睡过觉。”  
那不是真的，前天上午Smythe还在Oliver的课上睡觉来着；而Oliver已经不指望一周后他能在提交的作业里对柯布西耶的新建筑理论作出什么有价值的分析了。他端着咖啡杯顺着Roy的视线望向在工作桌前呼呼大睡的Smythe，后者将脸枕在一堆即将用来制作模型的板片里，即使他在清醒后沾了半张脸的U胶，Oliver也没法感到惊奇。  
“我记得他的方案推进还算顺利？”  
Oliver在第一次CAD定稿后就没有再过问Smythe的进度了。相比起一些不时走进死胡同，屡次推翻概念重新布置平面的小组，Smythe的方案设计已经称得上足够顺利，他比其他小组多了接近两周时间进行出图和模型制作。而仍然地，他在所有时间里都显得疲惫不堪。  
“没错，但他还有一份兼职，在天普区的一间酒吧工作。”Roy抿着嘴摇了摇头，“马上就要赶上他们学期末设计课的出图和答辩了，也许他该先把那份工作辞了。”  
而那是Oliver有所了解的一些事情。他在那间酒吧见到过Smythe，一年多之前，那会儿他还不知道那个主动和他调情的侍应生同时也是自己的一名学生。他甚至是特意去了位于另一个区的酒吧。  
而之后的一系列发展就像是那唯一的一次错误在持续不断地纠缠他。

我需要进你的项目组，我需要你允许我在气走搭档后继续完成这块场地的设计，我需要你不计较我在你的课上和任何时间地点补充睡眠——我需要你来警局帮我交保释金。  
那是Oliver在接到那个陌生号码的来电时的第一反应。很好，好得不能再好了。  
一名叫做Joseph的天普大学学生给他解释了Smythe是如何遇到了一名喝得半醉的一夜情炮友，如何在百般推辞里和对方起了冲突，最终又是如何在一场斗殴后终结于被接到警讯的巡警丢进了拘留处。  
他的一大段话的最终落脚点在于Smythe需要一笔1000块的保释金，而两名学生手头上显然没有足够的存款。Oliver在记下地址后挂断电话，他揉着眼睛瞧了一眼时间，凌晨2:30。他大概知道Smythe眼睛下方那两只快要连化妆都遮不住的黑眼圈是出于什么原因了。  
Oliver在40分钟后见到了一个肿着嘴角和青着颧骨的Sebastian Smythe，还有他那个在进行口头勒索时毫无愧意的棕色皮肤的室友Joseph。他将办完保释手续后领到的文件交给Smythe，在一旁等着他们听完警员例行的取保待审说明，然后率先走向门口。  
初夏的夜风还是凉的，Oliver在到达室外后披上了开衫外套，却觉得燥热。Smythe在几分钟后被Joseph搀着一只胳膊出了门，Oliver之前并没有注意到他的脚上也带着伤。  
“下周三庭审，你也许会在下个月拿到扣除罚款后剩余的保释金。”Smythe在走近他时将背打直了一些，但他的一只手仍旧掩在腹部。  
“另一个家伙怎么样了？”Oliver控制着语气，不希望在纯然的冰冷外流露出任何一丝好奇。  
而回答他的是耸了耸肩的Joseph：“医院。也许还晕着呢，Seb用一只酒瓶狠狠地给他的脑袋上来了一下。”  
Smythe则是皱着脸发出了一声意味不明的低笑：“是啊，Lorry省得不得了的那半瓶皇家礼炮。还好酒瓶足够结实，不然他大概真的要掐死我。”  
Oliver沉默了一阵，不知该对他们轻松的态度作何回应，并且他也无法在这种状况下感受到丝毫的属于Smythe的扭曲的幽默感。  
“我不是因为你们的勒索威胁而来这里的，但我仍旧希望这是最后一次你来寻求我的帮助，”Oliver瞧着Smythe在路灯下淹没于过多阴影中的面容，最终摇了摇头，“至少是以这种方式，以及因为这种事件。给你一个建议，来自你的导师，或者你可以认为只是帮了你一把的陌生人：辞去酒吧的工作，专注在你的学业上。你在未来会有更多更好的赚钱途径。”  
Smythe沉默了很久，他湖绿色的眼睛在阴影中显得过于明亮了，带着些微的闪烁；他嗤笑了一声：“是啊，好像我不继续工作还能还你钱似的。”  
“你不必。我付了现金，之后退款的话会将支票邮寄到你的地址。”Oliver平静道。  
“哈，很好，多谢，我该说？”  
“……”  
Oliver瞧着他在腹部收紧了一些的手臂，沉默着摇摇头后选择转身离开。也许Smythe会缺席明天的项目组例行讨论了，但Oliver决定放过他这一次。

11  
凌晨时分的中城区一片寂静，路灯灯光透过车窗玻璃一次次掠过Sebastian眼前，他在几分钟后疲惫地将额头抵在车厢上阖起了眼皮。Joseph问了好几次他还好吗，Sebastian没有出声，只装作自己已经睡着了。  
他只是很累，那就是全部。  
回到公寓洗过澡之后，Joseph开始打着哈欠给他上药。嘴角的伤口需要消炎，侧腰还有肿起的脚踝则是需要止痛喷雾。Sebastian板着脸始终不愿意承认自己是在被揍得节节败退时扭伤了脚。  
“不过酒瓶那一下可真是够狠的，老兄，”Joseph对着Sebastian腰上的一大块淤青咋舌，“那家伙躺倒在地上一动不动的，我差点儿以为他死了。”  
“我也一样，”Sebastian在开口后才意识到自己声音沙哑，“不然我还能怎么样，他简直要杀了我。”  
Joseph耸了耸肩：“好吧，你还活着。至少我们还有一件值得庆祝的事。”他在确认没有别的淤青后将Sebastian的睡衣衣摆放了下去，接着拉开距离坐在了一旁的地板上。  
“是啊，浑身又疼又累，但还没死。”Sebastian嗤了一声。  
“想来点儿安慰，宝贝？”  
“需要有人来吸我的鸡巴。”Sebastian对着故意做出暧昧神态的Joseph挑了挑眉。  
Joseph皱了皱脸：“可惜了，我是个直得能捅穿地心的直男。不过你没准儿可以抓紧时间和那个导师兼炮友来一通性爱电话，我赌十块钱他还没有睡。”  
Sebastian对这个提议的回应是狠狠地翻了翻眼球，他摇晃着站起身，略显蹒跚的向自己的房间走。Joseph皱着眉头跟在后面，但没有敢主动去扶他，也许是感觉到了Sebastian周遭瞬间降下了几度的冷空气。他倚在门框边瞧着Sebastian将自己的整个身体连带半张脸裹进被子里。  
“你没生气吧，有吗？你知道那是唯一的办法，况且那些钱对他来说也许根本不值一提。”  
“我没有。晚安，Jo，”Sebastian透过被子的声音稍显沉闷，“顺便关上门。”  
“现在我确定你生气了，”Joseph摇摇头叹了一声，“好吧，行。晚安。”  
“不是对你，至少。”  
Joseph在片刻后关上了门，Sebastian穿过门缝的回应让他再次叹息了一声。

12  
随着学期末的考试季和答辩期的邻近，竞赛项目被暂时叫停，大部分本科生没有再出现在研究室内，包括Sebastian Smythe。事实上，在警局的那一晚之后Oliver就没有再见过他了。他缺席了最后一周的两次例会，并且理应被踢出项目组。但Oliver没有提起Smythe缺勤的问题，于是没有人对此产生疑问；也许Roy有，他掌握着例行签到的点名册，不过他选择装作毫不知情。  
Oliver是三年级的答辩导师之一，没有负责Smythe所在的小组，但仍旧看到了棕发青年的最终图纸。  
两张0.84mX2m的图纸，图幅相比他的同组同学的要更多，并且有两张大幅的场景透视。他的设计本身并没有让人感到眼前一亮，但深度和排版都做得很到位，于是相应地也得到了很漂亮的分数。  
Smythe总是擅长于揣摩和呈现别人所想要的，Oliver甚至只从他的图纸和设计思路上就能推测出这一点。但他不能确定这一点是不是值得欣赏。

13  
Sebastian收到了寄给他的支票，赔偿金加上之前的保释金退款，扣税后是1380.2美元。  
整个过程简直愚蠢。Sebastian需要承担那个傻大个的医疗费，而对方则是因为纠缠和挑起斗殴被判定赔偿他的精神损失。在加减过后Sebastian甚至还赚了几百块。  
并且Oliver Queen说过他不需要归还那笔保释金。  
Joseph在他横在床上，对着那张支票一言不发时砸了一颗葡萄过来：“你不是在打算把那一千块还给他吧？告诉我你没有那么愚蠢。”  
Sebastian将葡萄丢进嘴里，然后坐起身将支票收进了钱夹：“不，见鬼的不。”  
并且Queen大概也不需要知道庭审的结果。

14  
为期14周的暑假到了。一些学生仍旧留在校区内修夏季短学期的学分，研究室的实地项目缺人手，Roy提议招一些本科生来实习。当然他推荐的名单里会包含Sebastian Smythe。Oliver浏览了名单上学生们的履历，最终在Smythe的名字后面打上了通过。  
每年暑假都会有一些本科生们来研究室实习。大部分是为了积攒些就业经验和人脉（更直白地说是Oliver在未来的推荐），让自己的求职简历更漂亮些。但大多数时间他们都很清闲，他们的能力还不足以承担一些重要施工图的绘制，于是平时基本上只是做些跑腿和制作模型的工作。  
Oliver的设计团队在不久前刚刚竞标成功一片风景新区的一期项目，由他们负责一块地皮上的几座展览建筑设计。这些本科生们需要制作相当数目的模型了。  
也有些能力水平不错的，可以在不久后就被分配到绘制楼梯和卫生间的CAD图纸的活。他们甚至可以在初期进行概念设计时提出建议，有时候这些初来乍到的新人们的确可以提供些更新鲜的创意；不过那往往止步于一项设计最为原始的雏形。无论如何，Oliver总是尽量确保这些学生的确能在数周的实习中学到些什么。  
Oliver意识到Smythe的确能力出色。他试着对所有学生一视同仁，将Smythe与自己私人层面上的不快搁置一边，最终的结果是他表扬了Smythe，两次，在他提出农贸博物馆的户外展览空间概念，以及在Roy缺席的情况下顺利就方案的改动与甲方进行了一次沟通之后。即使未来不在设计部门就职，Smythe大概也能在房地产业找到一个很不错的职位。  
倘若一切都没有发生，他也许会有点喜欢这么一个有上进心的学生；毕竟Smythe在试图博得某个人的好感时，总是能做到令人惊奇地善于伪装。Oliver能从包括Roy在内的大部分研究室成员的态度上瞧出那一点。  
Smythe对他的态度也在几周过后有了些改善，也许他终于意识到Oliver从没有针对过他，又或者他对于那次保释事件稍微怀有那么一丁点的感激。并且Oliver毕竟是他的导师，他大约从没放弃过从Oliver这里讨到那封推荐信。  
而Oliver不太确定自己的拒绝态度是不是还像半年前那么坚定，尤其是在过了那么一晚之后。Smythe要求Oliver用名字称呼他的那一晚。

15  
没有经常弥漫在他们对话里的火药味，也没有他们还素不相识那会儿同处一室的暧昧。就只是谈话。  
Sebastian瞧着Queen熟练的操作鼠标，一边讲解一边对他所绘制的CAD图进行改动。Queen的速度很快，右手摆弄着鼠标，左手则不时地敲击键盘输入快捷键字符；而Sebastian则惊奇于他在那样迅速的动作里仍然能分心做出讲解。

那是个傍晚，研究室内基本已经空了，距离下班时间已经过去了接近一个小时。Sebastian计算着酒吧营业的时间点，觉得自己可以在完成Roy交给他的一幅平面图绘制后再去吃点晚饭，然后直接开工。  
直到私人办公室的隔间门被打开，Sebastian才意识到Queen也还没有离开。金发男人也许是远远地瞧见了他的台灯灯光，在将手里的外套挂在手臂上后走到了Sebastian的桌边。  
“实习生很少加班，”Queen站在他的显示屏前，挑了挑眉，“Roy将施工图分给你了？”  
Sebastian耸肩：“大概是觉得没有足够的楼梯间和卫生间可画了。”  
“好吧，但他应该先让你看看设计规范和一些施工图绘制的样本。”Queen稍微降低重心瞧了瞧那幅平面，“也许会多花点时间，但至少能避免做无用功。”  
“有很多错误吗？实际施工方面的？”  
“是的，像是在柱网布置上，对于简单的正交平面，目前更常用的做法是提前预留好结构缝，那也正是我们在设计时所采用的。”Queen转过视线对着Sebastian歪了歪脑袋，“介意我做些修改吗？”  
Sebastian则是在挑挑一侧唇角后让出了位置：“当然不。请，教授。”  
“那是什么？”Queen控制鼠标在一面墙上画了个圆。  
“呃，预留通风孔。我仿照另一个范例平面布置的。”  
“好吧，并不是随随便便地仿照布置就能了事的，你知道未来会有工人对照着这份图进行建造，对吧？你在设计一项实际项目，未来会有人使用和居住，上心点，年轻人。”  
Sebastian因为那句带着点无奈的“年轻人”而抿了抿嘴，但选择只是低声回答：“是的，教授。”然后他瞧着Queen另存一份文件，然后在副本上进行大量的修改，并且耐心细致地做出讲解。  
他瞧上去专注并且……专业。他是Sebastian对于一名教授的所有构想。Sebastian都快忘记自己曾经在某段时间里为他们系最辣的助理教授所着迷了；而那还是在他没有见过Oliver Queen完全专注并且显现出非常到位的职业素养的时候。  
他瞧着那只操纵着鼠标，性感地微微凸起一点青筋的手背，暗自决定自己对于橄榄皇后的厌恶可以少一点。至少在他成功得到推荐之前。  
“我不打算重复，所以我希望你能注意力集中一些，Smythe。”Queen点头输入新的快捷键，并没有看向Sebastian；但他不知怎么的就能知道Sebastian出神了。  
而Sebastian则是在未经考虑的情况下问了个不相关的问题：“为什么是姓氏？你叫每个人的名字，而只有在叫我时称呼姓氏。”  
Queen移动着鼠标的那只手顿了顿，然后继续：“那很重要？也许我只是觉得你的姓氏比名字音节更短，叫起来更方便。”  
“或者只是因为你不喜欢我，”你恨我，Sebastian更想说这一句，“如果只是为了方便的话，你可以叫我Seb，你知道？他们都那么叫我。”  
“然后呢？你打算称呼我Oliver？”  
那个提议让Sebastian的胃部骚动了一下。他的确叫过Queen的名字，很久之前，大概，一年多以前，当他们躺在同一张床上的时候；Oliver Queen的一部分埋在他的身体里。那是些最好不要再回想的记忆。  
Sebastian最终只是耸了耸肩：“我会叫你Queen教授，即使是在私下的时候。听起来怎么样？”  
“听起来像是有人一直以来在背后说我的坏话。”Queen松开了鼠标，也许是终于意识到授课结束了。  
“好吧，把那个有人变成复数。”  
Queen沉默了一会儿，片刻后抄起自己的外套站起了身：“这样的态度是为了得到我的推荐信吗，我是说，Sebastian？”  
Sebastian则是耸了耸肩，露出他所拿手的自信并讨人喜欢的笑容：“那大概是真的。但是，不，并不完全是。”  
Queen摇摇头，幅度很小地勾了勾嘴角：“那么好吧，我会考虑的。不要加班太晚，离开时关好门窗。”  
“好的，教授。”  
Sebastian瞧着他推开玻璃门离开，然后重新坐回位置上，思索着用拇指抚了抚已经散去了温度的鼠标。

16  
从进入Oliver Queen的研究室的第一天起，Sebastian就认定了自己不会和这位教授相处愉快。  
但谁又能预计未来，那么多驯兽师还与猛兽共舞呢。  
Joseph试图再设一次赌局，看看Sebastian能不能把他们系最辣的教授第二次弄上床。Sebastian将新学期的评教页面关闭，思考一会儿后拒绝参与。  
并且他拒绝向Joseph透露这次给这位Queen教授打了A还是D。

17  
十月末，商学院在万圣节前一周已经开始了晚会宣传。各个系的教师们有一部分的免费门票。Oliver原本没想留票，但Felicity却在晚会前一天给了他一张，顺便告诉Oliver她会在化装舞会上扮神奇女侠。  
很好。Oliver不认为自己有意向外穿红内裤，也不太想戴那个黑色的带尖角的包头面罩。他同样没有考虑过和那位金发的工程学院讲师约会。  
但那张票就躺在他的桌面上。那些未来的华尔街精英们一向确保晚会的内容能值回票价，考虑到他在项目的空歇期里还算得上时间充裕，Oliver猜自己至少能去享用几杯免费鸡尾酒。并且他考虑也许可以给那些对他的西装打扮抱有疑惑的人解释，他在扮准备用餐的汉尼拔。他可以随手抄起一把刀叉。  
会堂侧厅有学生守着摊位在售卖那种带羽毛的复古面具，15美元一只，他们一定是商学院的学生。Oliver在摘下外套后摇着头向正厅走，在注意到1/3的人都花钱买了那个玩意儿之后只是撇了撇嘴角。他走向放着食物的长桌，为自己挑了杯颜色瞧上去没有那么怪异的鸡尾酒。Roy在片刻后对他招着手走近，头戴一只大号墨镜，身穿橘色的羽绒马甲和蓝牛仔裤，上半张脸被一只暗紫色的镶着金边的价值15美元的面具完全遮蔽。Oliver是通过熟悉的走路姿势才认出的他。  
“我以为你只有一张票？”Roy将面具摘下去收进口袋，从Oliver身侧的桌面上抄起一只盘子为自己夹点心。他大约是下定了决心将Oliver送他的那张票发挥最大价值。  
“又从Felicity那里得到了另一张，你有见到她吗？”Oliver在Roy脑袋上的墨镜掉进食物公共盘前将它摘了下来，“小心点，你这是什么装扮？”  
“没见到，”Roy则是耸肩，然后对着Oliver怀疑地挑眉毛，“你是真的不知道我在扮谁还是只是想转移话题？”  
“都有。我的资料库里似乎没有什么穿着羽绒马甲的漫画人物。”  
“认真的？”Roy难以置信地摇头，“你没有看过《回到未来》？最经典的第一部，那张谷歌图片显示列表里最多见的海报？”  
Oliver耸了耸肩，低头将墨镜插到他的马甲口袋里。  
“那么你又是扮的什么，西装革履的杀人魔或是又一个上流阶级混蛋？”Roy歪头瞧他手上挂着的阿玛尼。  
“我之前在考虑回答汉尼拔。”Oliver只是嗤了一声。  
“所以我得了一分，杀人魔，”Roy摇着头将最后一块松饼填进嘴里，“你甚至连换装都懒得敷衍，看来我们的万人迷金发讲师没什么机会了。”  
Roy将墨镜架在了鼻梁上，考虑一会儿后摘掉了Oliver手里的高脚杯，转而将另一只口袋里的面具塞到了他的手上。  
“也许她会看在这个的份上免除揍你的脸。”  
“没有人会想要揍我的脸。”  
“是啊，和Thea说这句话。”Roy语带嘲讽。  
“那么就确保Thea不会知道任何事，我只是和Felicity说几句话，”Oliver对着他微笑，“然后我会考虑不在某人今晚睡了我妹妹之后杀了他。汉尼拔的餐具已经搁置太久了。”  
Roy后退着干笑：“当然，我会好好闭上嘴。所以你更希望我早点带Thea离开舞会，对吧？”而在Oliver能甩过去一个眼刀之前，他已经迅速地转过身走远了。  
Oliver低下头把玩手里的面具，片刻后轻呼一口气，将它戴上了。他瞧见了远处在进门后满脸不自在的神奇女侠。Oliver摇摇头后灌下剩余的最后一点酒，然后向那个方向走去。

18  
Sebastian坐在窗台上捧着手机刷新基达，等待Joseph进行最终的金额清点。他已经为自己列出了两位数的候选人，想要确保选中最好的那个来好好度过这个晚上。他上一次和人操已经是暑假时候了。用Joseph的话来说，Sebastian的饥渴指数如果能化作X教授的脑控能力，他能在一个小时内操翻整个地球的人。好吧，一半的地球人，只有男人。  
他们找商学院的几个家伙谈成了这次在舞会上售卖面具的买卖，Joseph联系的供货商，他和Sebastian负责面具的运输和临时储存，收取最终盈利的5%外加二十张舞会门票做酬金。而仅仅是那些门票就让他们赚了接近一千块。  
Sebastian在确认没有新消息后将手机收回了口袋里。Joseph还在和那几个没有记清楚售出数量的蠢货数余下的面具，Sebastian跳下窗台，考虑去大厅里再摄入一点免费的酒精。也许今晚他想要更醉一些。  
然后他瞧见了Oliver Queen。金发男人带着只紫色面具，但Sebastian认得那只挺翘的屁股，那几块只是在端酒杯动作里就能明显显露的肱二头肌，那双冰蓝色的总是带着点冷意的眼睛，以及那套价值不菲的银灰色阿玛尼。Queen在和一名瞧上去夸张笨拙的神奇女侠讲话，片刻后女人干笑着耸耸肩然后离开了，Queen则是在明显地叹气后转身去桌旁拿酒。  
Sebastian皱了皱鼻子。他有了一个主意，然而鉴于他在这一晚已经摄入了为数不少的酒精，他不太确定那是个好主意。但他还是在半分钟后带上自己的深蓝色面具，走向了Queen所在的长桌。  
“呆在原地别动。有人在追我，帮帮我。”  
Sebastian到达Queen的身侧，在男人偏头看自己时上前一步，让他们的身体相贴；他微高一些，将嘴唇覆向Queen的耳畔的动作做得轻而易举。他感觉到了Queen的瞬间僵硬，在注意到自己的鼻息让金发男人的耳廓有些充血时，他忍不住半提起唇角。  
Queen谨慎地控制着语气：“我能怎么帮你？”  
“就只是这么呆着。”Sebastian刻意压低着声音，“我会假装吸你的血。我的监护人在附近，我是个刚刚接受初拥的吸血鬼。”  
“噢，那很巧妙，”Queen在下一瞬间后退着拉开了距离，“晚上好，Smythe先生。”  
Sebastian对着Queen挑了挑眉，尽管后者大约没法看到他在面具背后的表情：“看来我高估了你的幽默感，Queen教授。”  
“是啊，我甚至不知道我还拥有那个。”Queen只是重新端起酒杯抿了一口。  
“所以那就是你在一场化装舞会上仍旧穿着便服的原因？”  
“我试着让人们相信我在扮汉尼拔来着。”Queen语调平平；而不知怎么的，Sebastian突然觉得他有潜力成为一个冷笑话专家。  
“哇哦。”是Sebastian能给出的唯一评价。  
“那么你呢，一名穿着休闲夹克和牛仔裤，以及帆布鞋的吸血鬼？”  
“我是一名初生吸血鬼，别忘了这个设定。死去之前我正在和朋友搬运货物，赚取廉薄的生活费。”Sebastian越过他帮自己也拿了一杯酒，“好吧，至少我还花心思在脖子上缠了几圈绷带。”  
Queen似乎是这时候才注意到他的绷带，他点了点头，也许还挑了眉毛：“很好。有人注意到了细节。”而Sebastian并不想去考虑这句话是不是与他们前一天课上所讨论的方案有关，Queen批评了他的设计欠缺深度和细部。  
“是啊，我还画上了被咬的小孔。”Sebastian勾了勾唇角，歪过脑袋向Queen展露自己长长的脖颈，“想瞧瞧吗？你可以把绷带摘下来。”  
深紫色面具后面的蓝眼珠闪动了几下，Queen再次后退了几寸，将他们之间的距离拉得更开：“我太清醒了，没法和我的学生调情。”  
“噢，我们在调情吗？”Sebastian惊讶道，“我很抱歉，教授，我没有那个意图。也许我一贯的互动方式太过头了，我会将这个记作一次教训的。”他微笑了一下，侧身靠上桌沿，然后低头抿酒。  
“那么我也会当做只是进行了一次不计费授课，”他们并排站立，Sebastian没有冒险偏头去瞧Queen的神情，但这副语调的确有些冷了，“不会有下次。”  
Sebastian幅度很小地耸了耸肩：“是的。谢了，教授。”  
Queen在灌下他杯中的酒后率先离开，Sebastian依旧留在原地。他瞧着金发男人的背影，视线在Queen宽阔的肩膀和那只手感的确不错的屁股间游移。Sebastian低头摘下面具，然后也喝光了自己杯中淡金色的液体。  
他决定了自己今晚的人选。一个肌肉发达、眼睛蓝到仿佛能一眼望至尽头的金发尤物。好吧，至少那个家伙的照片是那副模样的。

19  
他们在一间沿街的套房里，落地窗，薄窗帘，窗外朦胧的夜色仿佛一块厚重而安静的深蓝色画布。  
Sebastian瞧着倚靠在窗边的金发男人。他的视线从男人围着浴巾的腰际缓缓上移，看他轮廓鲜明的腹肌和在灯光下隐隐泛金的毛发，看他爬着短短的金色胡茬的脖颈和下巴，看他形状完美、在冷气里也许同样冰冷和没有那么鲜艳的嘴唇，看他那双仿佛剥离了情绪、又仿佛已经在欲望中深了好几度的蓝眼睛。  
那是一双非常漂亮的、带着雪色的蓝眼睛，仿佛深不见底，又好似一眼就能望得到尽头。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
男人将指间还剩余一大段的香烟按熄在窗台上，视线同样在打量着刚刚走出浴室，赤身裸体并且发丝潮湿的Sebastian。  
“那重要吗？”Sebastian走向他，在他们几乎相贴时用一根手指勾住他腰畔的浴巾，“你可以叫我任何你想叫的。而我可以称呼你主人、先生、教授……随便什么，或者就只是你的名字，Oliver。你更喜欢哪个？”  
他解开了浴巾，在那块布料坠落的同时用一只手握住了男人，Oliver，微微抬头的部位。Oliver不稳地吸了一口气，两只手落在Sebastian的腰间，将他揽得更近了一些：“名字就很好。”  
Sebastian微扬起下巴接受Oliver落在颈侧的亲吻，他能感觉得到手中的阴茎迅速地胀大了一圈，而他的臀部则是正被拿捏着力道揉捏：“我们要在这儿操吗？你喜欢站着的，窗边？”  
“不，去床上。”在Sebastian能做出更多回应前，Oliver已经一个发力将他揽在了身前，“你带了几只安全套？”Sebastian被丢进了床垫里，在Oliver覆上来时弯曲膝盖打开了大腿。  
“绝对够用。”他低笑道，翻身从床头的抽屉里拿出已经准备好的润滑剂和安全套。  
Oliver则是在接过东西后勾起了一侧唇角：“做得好。”  
他打开了润滑剂，在片刻后挑起Sebastian的一条腿，接着缓慢而耐心地送入了一根手指：“感觉怎么样？”  
“很好，”Sebastian翻滚着喉结舔了一下上唇，“还可以更好。用力操我，Oliver。”

他被操得又快又狠，脑袋和肩膀贴在床头被硌得发疼，大敞的腿根因为啪啪的带着水声的撞击而几乎灼痛。男人每一下都要操到最深处，他用力地握着Sebastian的两瓣后臀，几乎是在每一下挺身的同时发力，将Sebastian狠狠地往上提。  
Sebastian控制着呻吟，在每一次战栗里用力吸气；他的阴茎已经臌胀到快要发疼了，前液早已经溢出得不成样子，而男人甚至都没有碰过一下。他似乎也没有打算去碰一下。他只是像个野兽般扭曲着脸不断抽送，在高潮的前奏中大汗淋漓地低嚎。  
“老天啊！”男人终于射了，他喘着气对着Sebastian大笑，“你简直完美！棒透了！”  
而Sebastian则是在皱一皱鼻子后用两条腿狠夹了一下他的腰：“是啊，谢谢。”他微挺起腰向男人示意自己挺立的阴茎：“以及你介不介意吸一吸我的鸡巴？”  
“老天啊，你坚持得挺久，”男人低头，用拇指抚了抚他仍旧在渗着前液的龟头，“口活，然后下一轮，你怎么想？”  
Sebastian嗤笑了一声，但控制自己没有翻一翻眼球：“挺好，成交。”  
这个男人和他的基达资料里所写的“温柔的性伙伴”几乎毫不沾边，但至少金发碧眼和好体力的确是真的。Sebastian猜这世界上没有完美可找，所以这一个也许已经足够。

20  
Tommy在脸书上贴了宝宝在保温箱中的照片，配着 “感谢你来到这个世界”的文字说明。Oliver最好的朋友，曾经一度赌咒发誓说40岁前绝不结婚的浪荡子在他33岁的前夕成为了一位父亲。  
Oliver在评论中简单的一句“美好的奇迹，恭喜”，很快演变成了他们长长的关于近况的对话。之后Tommy问起了他的假期安排，Oliver终于不得不正视他此前所许下的，在年底回星城的承诺。  
再过五周就是圣诞节了，时光飞逝。以及他更老了。  
教师是一种非常能让人感到自己的苍老的职业。Oliver总是面对着那些年轻人，那些能够在通宵画图后只睡几个小时便又精力充沛的年轻人，那些对这个世界还抱有各种求知欲并且满怀希望的年轻人。一切都让他加倍地感到自己正在老去。就连他用来随手抄绘的小号牛皮纸速写本都成了某些人口中的老派。  
是的，某些人特指Sebastian Smythe，或许现在已经该称作Sebastian了。  
“但老派（old fashion）并不是指差劲什么的，你知道？那有些……经典。”  
Sebastian偶尔会在下班时间找Oliver帮忙指导方案，或者是他打算投稿杂志的学生论文，随便什么。并且他喜欢撑着桌子靠在桌沿，微偏着脑袋听Oliver发表建议或是瞧他修改图面。当那么说时他就正用那副放松样子歪着脑袋：“你瞧，大多数人总是喜欢拍张照片了事，而在拍完之后也许那张照片就只能永远呆在他们的电子相册里了。而你则会留下整整一本的建筑速写，然后又是另一本。”  
“没准儿它们也是只会永远留在我的本子里。”Oliver合起了勾勒着望京SOHO标准层平面草图的速写本。  
Sebastian则是耸了耸肩：“好吧，那又是另一回事了。不过至少你还能留存一份纸质文档。”  
“所以呢，你更推崇学院派的手绘作风？我倒是没怎么见过你的手绘表现图。”  
“也许我可以在之后开始，”Sebastian用食指敲了敲那只躺在桌上的硬壳速写本，“从搞到一本属于自己的老派标志开始。”  
“之后，或者永不。”Oliver嗤一声后低头翻阅Sebastian新修改的论文。  
“或者就现在，”Sebastian将手掌覆在了那只速写本上，“介意我拿走你的这本，来为我的老派作风做个纪念性的开头吗？”  
Sebastian将那个请求说得漫不经心，带着些试探，而Oliver不能确定他是真的想要那只本子还是只是随口一说。但无论怎样那都不是什么大事。只是一只半新的速写本，没用过多久，里面也只记录着他的十多幅草图。所以最终他只是耸了耸肩：“你喜欢的话就留着吧。不过最好在毕业前给我一个机会，瞧瞧你的整本成果。”  
“那足够久了。你可以在这个机会上多押些筹码。”Sebastian露出他所拿手的志得意满的笑。那个笑容如今瞧上去竟然完全没有那么刺眼了。

21  
Oliver在圣诞节的前一周回到了星城。Thea和Roy与他同行，但他们坐经济舱；Oliver确定他的妹妹的确对他的博士生死心塌地，Thea在和Roy交往前甚至只坐过头等舱和私人飞机，唯一和Oliver一起飞费城乘公务舱的那一次，她好几次抱怨空间太小。  
Oliver在回家和住酒店间犹豫不决，但Thea直接让司机拖走了他的行李，最终Oliver不得不上车跟着他们回到了Queen家临近远郊的宅邸。母亲抱怨了几句他太少回家和为什么不穿更厚些的外套，父亲则是如常尽量不和他说话，所以一切还算得上正常。  
之后的几天在和旧友的见面和聚会中度过。Tommy现在完全是一位父亲了，他甚至会在和Oliver吃饭，服务生送上奶油浓汤时突然打开“你知道宝宝最适合的奶水温度是多少吗”的话题。老天啊。  
而Diggle——他过去的司机兼保镖，现在Queen集团的安保主管——则是正在和Lyla经营着一段“我说过了她不是我的妻子”的稳定而持久的关系。Sara转行做了瑜伽教练，她近几年似乎更喜欢和女孩儿约会了，所以那大概是个不错的选择。以及Ray Palmer，他们似乎并不很熟，不过不论怎样，他现在是Queen集团的第二股东兼执行总裁，如常被女孩儿伤透一颗心，但依旧是个乐天派，两周的加班工作和发泄后便会再一次地对爱情满怀希望。也许Oliver该把Felicity的电话号码留给他，他们有些相配。  
最后是Laurel。她总是最后一个。她是一位母亲了，一位妻子，同Oliver最好的朋友结了婚；而在这次见面后Oliver完全确定了那并不是一个出于讽刺的决定。他们相爱，那就是全部。他们处于一段成熟的关系中，当矛盾发生时他们选择协商和解决，而不是争吵然后憎恨。  
如果那就是婚姻的含义，那么Oliver得承认，婚姻瞧上去并没有他以为的那么可怕。尽管在刚到Tommy家时，他的确因为穿着居家睡衣并且正在哄宝宝睡觉的Laurel而感到了一丝尴尬。但Laurel的态度很自然，她对他们打招呼，然后告诉Tommy她带孩子去楼上，他们可以在客厅里闲聊或是看电视，但不要过于大声。她很……平静，对待Oliver的态度就只是像一个分开了好几年的前男友；而他见鬼地的确是。  
他们交往了整个大学时期，然后在Oliver坚持远离星城，选择接受宾大的助理教授职位时争吵，以及分手。Laurel想要留在星城，她是个长情的人，但没有那么长情。现在她已经继续前行了，而Oliver仍旧留在原地；单身和一夜情（甚至包括和自己的学生间的一次），那些是他更擅长应对的。  
瞧着这些亲友们有条不紊地经营生活几乎让他发出叹息。这个世界上怎么会有人在料理所有那些工作和生活上的狗屎之外，还能做到经营好一份完美的感情？即使有，那些人中必然也不会包括他。Oliver无法应对感情，至少现在不能。  
无论如何，总的来说回到家的感觉并不坏，直到事情在平安夜急转直下。一如既往。  
他的父亲再一次提起了他的职业话题。谈论Oliver依旧铺张的生活方式（他也许是看到了那套为了正式宴会才带上的阿玛尼）和他作为助理教授的有限年薪，谈论晋升副教授的可能性和价值，谈论国内建筑行业的前景，谈论Queen集团的职位空缺和因为无人继承而导致的家族产业危机。他似乎是下定决心要毁掉一年中最重要的一顿饭。  
“家族企业听上去有些老派。这个老派不是指经典，而是的确差劲。”  
那是Oliver唯一的一句回应。于是他的父亲认为他该在过完圣诞节后尽早返回费城。Oliver照做了。  
飞机因为大雪而延误了几个小时。当Oliver终于落地时，整个费城已经亮起了灯光，覆着雪的路面上映着一片片暖黄明亮的光斑。Oliver搭火车到达城区，然后换乘在冬天路面上缓慢爬行的出租车。  
当经过天普区的几个街区时，Oliver瞧见了那个有些眼熟的招牌，Scandal，不过这一次盘绕着招牌的霓虹灯是暗着的了。所以Sebastian也在享受他的圣诞假期。也许他已经回家了，一部分学生会留在学校度过暑假，但几乎所有人都会在圣诞节回家——教师们也是同样，无论他们愿不愿意，那算得上是一种习俗。  
所以圣诞快乐。无论那是不是真的。

22  
Sebastian恨圣诞快乐。他显然、绝对地在圣诞节完全不快乐。  
第一，他一个人留在公寓；第二，酒吧歇业三天，他少了三天的收入；第三，平安夜当晚的大部分餐厅早早关门，他唯一能订到的外卖是两条街外的中餐馆，而那一家绝对是他这辈子所吃过的最差劲的中餐馆。  
所以圣诞节没劲透了。而且Sebastian甚至找不到一个满意的人来操，所有那些在平安夜里还刷着基达约炮的家伙都是些失败透顶的倒霉蛋（sucker）。不包括他，他或许是个倒霉蛋，但还不至于失败透顶。  
他只是独自一人，并且无聊。NetFlix或许拯救了他一会儿，但之后依旧无聊。并且Sense 8里那些家伙的群P场面甚至让Sebastian的欲火更甚。能在同一时间操与被操，并且不止被一个人操，只是想想就让人觉得火辣。他也许在某种层面上有过体验，但并不是以那种方式。  
在假期还剩下一周多时，Sebastian决定他可以去研究室继续深化他正在负责的竞赛方案，或者做做模型，随便什么。反正他也很无聊，况且那些工作不会在一个假期后就凭空消失。而当拿出钥匙开门时，Sebastian意识到他不是唯一一个在这样重要的假期里决定投身工作的人；门并没有被反锁。  
Oliver Queen也在。他在自己的办公室里画图，当瞧见Sebastian拉开门探进一只脑袋时，他很明显地显露出吃惊。  
“嘿，”Queen靠进椅背里对着他挑了挑眉毛，“你来这儿做什么？”  
Sebastian打开门完全走进了房间：“那也正是我想要问的。”  
“好吧，那很简单，”Oliver示意了一下电脑屏幕，“我在工作。”  
“那么我也是，”Sebastian仍旧留在门边没有走近，“反正也没有什么别的事情可做了。”  
“噢。”Queen停顿了几秒，“所以，很好，挺好的。”  
“是啊。那么……之后见，教授？”Sebastian感到了不知名的尴尬。  
“好的。之后见。”  
Sebastian出门后走向自己的位置，当他回头望向Queen的办公室时，后者已经重新专注地转向了电脑屏幕。几分钟前的对话回想起来仍旧令人尴尬，也许是因为他们互相都没有想过会在这个时候遇到另一个人。那就像是互相向对方承认了自己是个倒霉蛋这个事实。这件事情本身就够倒霉的。  
Sebastian没有问Queen为什么在这个时候还留在研究室内工作，然后作为回报，Queen也没有询问他。他们的确在不久后又见了面，一起去距离研究室不短路程的仍在营业的咖啡厅买了午餐和热饮，期间用学术话题填补大部分空白。  
“你还在那间酒吧工作吗？”Queen在回程路上换了一只手握带着暖意的咖啡，同时也换了个话题。  
“是啊，怎么了？”  
“不，没什么。”  
他们陷入了沉默，但好在不久后他们就回到了研究室，Queen在简单道别后再次进了自己的办公室，而Sebastian则是立刻坐下，让自己被大尺寸的台式机屏幕挡在Queen的视野之外。事情在之前一直算得上平静和舒适，但当到达私人话题时，似乎一切再次尴尬起来。  
Sebastian不清楚原因。也许是因为他们俩是目前研究室内的唯二成员，和地球上的人类全部消失，只剩下两人时有些相似？好吧，那就是在瞎扯了。  
不过无论如何，他对于接下来一周的状况有些好奇——如果Queen并没有决定要将办公地点换到别处的话。

23  
而Queen留下了。  
他们在第二天再次见面，打招呼时并不像第一次那样尴尬。接着是第三天、第四天，然后就只是另外一天。他们工作，以及聊天，Queen帮Sebastian评点和修改方案，和从前并无不同。  
也许一起吃午餐那部分的确和通常的状况不太一样，但那个也挺好的。Sebastian知道了Queen不喜欢夹在三明治里的生番茄，那一点甚至有些可爱。一个男人即使在成为一名教授后仍旧可以显得孩子气。  
有一次服务生忘记了Queen的要求，在他们返回研究室后，Queen才发现自己的食物里夹着两片番茄。他们俩在研究室的休息区一起享用午餐，Sebastian在注意到Queen反射性皱起的眉头后只是撇了撇嘴角。  
“好吧，我来帮帮你。”  
他将Queen的鸡蛋腌肉三明治拖向自己，挑出里面艳红色的番茄片送进了自己嘴里。Sebastian的手指沾上了色拉酱，他微眯着眼吮了一下食指，然后意识到在这整个过程中Queen都在用那副茫然和带着些许震惊的表情盯着他瞧。  
“呃，”Sebastian意识到了自己的行为有些过头，“你是那种‘把你的手离我的食物远点儿’型的家伙或者，你有洁癖？”洁癖是个很有说服力的猜测。  
Queen在沉默一会儿后才做出回应，他摇了摇头：“不，没什么。我只是不太习惯……这个。”  
“是啊，完全理解。”Sebastian做出投降手势，“我是从Joseph那里学到的坏毛病。抱歉。”  
他基本是在说实话。事实上，Sebastian在过去有点算得上是那种“把你的手离我的食物远点儿”型的家伙，直到他认识了Joseph。那个老兄是个灾难，不完全是贬义的那种。和他做室友让Sebastian的生活方式产生了不小的改变。  
“没什么，”Queen最终还是拿回了自己的三明治，甚至咬了一口以表明立场，“好吧，还得谢谢你帮我解决了那些，番茄。”  
“是啊，那的确是些需要好好料理的玩意儿。”Sebastian选择用幽默带过话题。  
他在之后开始解决自己的午餐，在嘴唇沾上色拉酱时间或伸出舌尖舔舐。他确认自己的嘴唇在那样的小动作里显得更加红润和饱满，甚至是更加可供亲吻；并且他装作并没有注意到Oliver Queen偶尔短暂望向他的视线。  
他们平静度过了拥有互相陪伴的一周。接着新的一学期开始了，新的一年开始了。研究室内不再是空空荡荡的，那些享受了一个快乐的充满家庭氛围的假期的学生们开始花费大量时间留在研究室内，以赶上竞赛课题进度。  
一切都重归正常。除了那些已经改变了的。

24  
如果他并不是那么擅长看人，或者他和大多数同龄人一样对情感和性还一知半解，也许Sebastian真的会以为Oliver Queen对自己完全没有兴趣，或者性趣。  
但仍然地，他只是如常地以学生名义与那位教授进行一些学术交流，只在偶尔独处的时候说些“这段空间的确有些紧”或是“我更信任粗点儿的柱子”之类的双关。Queen好几次收紧的下颌让Sebastian知道他听懂了那些句子的另一层含义，不过他既没有接话也没有板着脸让Sebastian闭嘴。  
Queen瞧上去像是只是想要装作什么都没有发生过——他们没有上过床，他没有在那些他们独处的时候感到气氛微妙，他没有被Sebastian所吸引。好的。就只是假装，Sebastian能做到。  
他只是需要拿到那封推荐信，也许再加上点竞赛奖金，没有其他了。  
Roy被推到了他们俩中间，Queen让他负责Sebastian在多数时间里的方案进度，而他自己则是只在每周一次的例会里笼统地评点各组的方案，提出一些修改意见。“教授很忙，他还有很多其他事要做。”就像Roy一直所说的，Queen可不是在着意躲着什么人。  
Sebastian选择在耸耸肩后将那个说辞抛到脑后。他的人生里还有更多比师生关系和性重要得多的事情——比如，赚钱和谋生。  
那是个周二，和这一学年里的其他周二一样，Joseph有晚上7:30到9:30的课程，所以他直接将车子留给Sebastian，而不是像其他时候那样，到宾大校区接Sebastian后再转道去酒吧。  
那还是在二年级那会儿，Sebastian被吊销驾驶证一年时所养成的习惯，然后他们就只是继续那样做了。Sebastian甚至有些享受有个免费司机，并且他也能偶尔在这种时候自己开车过过瘾。  
Sebastian将车子留在距离酒吧一条街外的免费停车处，在挂上背包后向路口走。冬天里天黑得很早，并且这条路上的路灯间距过长。Sebastian行走在昏暗的光线里，在隐隐的不安里瞧着自己拖长变形的影子，然后加快了脚步。  
当距离出口还剩下3个路灯时，他看到了那只因为距离和位置而显得巨大并且狰狞的影子。那是某个人拖着一只棍状物，也许是一只球棒，正在朝他逼近。  
Sebastian在剧烈地吸一口气后转过了身。而在那一瞬间疼痛袭来，他的世界陷入了完全的黑暗。

25  
Sebastian Smythe没有出席周三上午的例会，下午时他的搭档表示Sebastian同样缺席了他们约定的方案讨论，他甚至不愿意回复短信。然后是周四，他依旧没有在早上出现在研究室，当Oliver询问时，Roy只是说他暂时没办法联络到Sebastian。  
“也许他病了，”Roy对板着脸的Oliver耸肩，“他总是瞧上去有些疲惫。”  
“那是因为他坚持在一间酒吧工作，”Oliver考虑了一会儿Sebastian生病的可能性，然后否定，“病了的话他至少能请个病假。这样在完全不做通知的情况下就旷工的行为是缺乏责任感的表现。”  
Roy皱了皱鼻子：“好吧。他是Seb，我能说什么呢。”  
Oliver拧了一下眉头：“他的缺勤和迟到累计有多少次了？”  
“认真的？”  
“是的，”Oliver冷冰冰地吐出那个词，“就只是如实告诉我。”  
“呃……两次，或者三次，好吧，或者五次，”Roy在Oliver甩过去一记眼刀后做出了投降手势，“别用那副下一秒就要一箭射死我的表情瞪眼睛好吗，我又没有将那些都记录下来。谁关心那个？Sebastian足够优秀，并且他的确花费了时间在方案上，那些才是真正重要的。”  
“而条例和规定同样重要，至少是在我的研究室里。”  
Oliver停顿了好一会，他用拇指摩挲着磨砂质感的鼠标壳，在脑子里考虑这个决定的必要性；这中间夹杂了太多私人因素，他甚至不能确定自己在最初时候定下的那些规矩是不是太过偏激。他从一开始就希望Sebastian Smythe离开研究室，而在一年后的今天，他仍旧抱有这个想法，只是原因已经大不相同；甚至是截然相反。  
但仍然地，也许Sebastian离开才是个正确的选择。他们之间应该保持距离，因为各种原因。那总好过他们俩其中一人被迫离校，事态也许还会因为同性关系而更加糟糕。Oliver不难想象他的被动出柜会如何进一步地触怒他的父亲，他甚至不是同性恋，他只是在大学时期发现了自己的双性恋倾向，那很正常。是啊，同性恋也很正常，只是更加不容易被接受。  
也许这一切在他们相遇时就已经注定好了——至少是Oliver第一次认识Sebastian的时候。那个孩子在一开始就不该隐瞒他的学生身份和Oliver上床。但他还是那么做了，他甚至还在之后给Oliver发了威胁邮件，还有那次保释金事件——所以也许Oliver不必感到太多负罪感。他只是做了需要做了。  
“不论你要用什么方式联系，告诉Smythe他被从研究室除名了。他知道原因。”Oliver靠进椅背里缓缓地呼出了一口气。  
“但为什么？”Roy震惊道，然后在Oliver严厉的目光里换了个说法，“那么他所负责的方案呢？马上就要到最终交图了。”  
“可以由他的搭档完成，Jason，我记得？”  
“是啊，但那个家伙可没有那么上心。他在这次设计里更像是个打杂的。”  
“打杂就足够了。马上就是最终交图，方案已经定好了，他只需要绘制定稿图之类的，并不难。”Oliver低下头敲打键盘，假装自己已经打算继续工作。  
“老天啊。你难以置信得固执。”  
“告诉Smythe最终的项目申报里依然会有他的名字。”  
Roy站在原地对着他摇头，然后在Oliver持续的沉默里拉开门走出了房间。而Oliver则是停下了敲打着键盘的手指，在按撤销键删除掉那些毫无意义的文字后，他开始真正地继续完成手头的论文。  
他们最好就继续这么各走各的路。

26  
Sebastian在周四上午出院后依旧有些犯恶心，而Joseph不那么平稳的开车技术显然并没有在那一点上提供任何帮助。他原本考虑继续缺席下午的课程,在公寓内倒头大睡，但当给手机充上电后，来自Roy的邮件彻底粉碎了他的那个打算。  
邮件并不长。Roy说明了Sebastian因为缺勤次数过多而被Oliver Queen踢出了项目组，但他的名字依旧会被录入最终的项目申报，并且没有意外的话他应该也可以得到Queen的推荐信，只是得在整个项目结束之后。  
Queen教授坚持让你退出，我很抱歉，兄弟。他说你知道原因。  
邮件里的最后一个句子让Sebastian咬紧了牙槽，而那个动作甚至让他额边的伤口再次发疼起来。Sebastian深吸了几口气，在确认他没有感到其他不适后起身抄起外套朝门口走。  
“你在做什么？”Joseph端着盛着蛋饼的小号平底锅转出了厨房，在注意到Sebastian正在穿鞋时不解道，“你要去哪儿？我记得你今天不打算上课？”  
“橄榄皇后要把我踢出项目组。不能就让他那么干。”  
“好吧，我可以开车送你过去。不过至少先吃个午餐。”  
“省省吧。我只闻着就要犯恶心了，什么都吃不下。”  
“更好了。我可以一个人享用。”Joseph笑着对他挑眉，而Sebastian只是倚靠在玄关墙壁上翻了翻眼球。  
他们在半个多小时后到达宾大校区侧门。Joseph在吹一声口哨作为道别后便迅速发动车子离开了，Sebastian摸了摸额角覆着伤口的纱布，在用运动外套的兜帽罩住脑袋后才低头向研究室的方向走。  
他走得不急不缓，在经过研究室内开敞办公区的走道时回应了几个人的招呼，并且他们一定也瞧见了他帽檐边露出的一点纱布。Sebastian径直走向Queen的办公室，他敲了两下门，但在得到回应前便拉开门进了房间。  
“我们得谈谈。”他对从显示器后偏出脑袋的Queen冷声道，但那个声音没有他计划中的平稳。  
Queen在沉默一会儿后起身绕出了桌子，Sebastian保持着和他相交的视线，然而在持续的走动和站立里感到脚下发虚。  
“我能坐下吗？”Sebastian问道，但在Queen回答之前他已经后退半步让自己坐进了靠墙的沙发里。  
“可以，好吧。”Queen则是微蹙起眉盯着他瞧，然后靠站在了书桌边，“你还好吗？Roy说你病了。”  
Sebastian在对Roy的回复邮件里是那么说的，但那不全是事实。  
“是啊，更准确地说，我被袭击了。”他轻嗤着作答，将兜帽摘下去让Queen瞧见他额上的伤，“脑震荡，在医院呆了两晚，清醒后24小时的观察期，然后才在今天上午获准出院。满意这个解释吗？”  
Queen面无表情地陷入了沉默，但如果没有看错的话，Sebastian的确从那双正在迅速打量自己的蓝眼睛里解读出了几分震惊和担忧。那让他接近叹息地呼出了一口气，额角没有再继续因为愤怒而感到钝痛：“没什么。那个家伙并没有打算要我的命。”  
“警察介入了吗？他们抓到袭击者了吗？”Queen依旧克制地撑着桌沿。  
“是的，但没有关于袭击者的线索。那片区域原本就不太平，而且那家伙还是在监控死角的位置下手的。而我则是什么都没来得及看见。”  
“任何怀疑人选呢？”Queen终于拧起了眉头。  
“那个和我打过官司的家伙，也许？”Sebastian皱了皱鼻子，他不想在脑子还有些不清晰的时候思考太多，“但那些都不重要了，他做了他想做的，结束了。”  
Queen盯着他看了一会，然后才在胸膛起伏一下后低声道：“如果你这么说的话。”  
“好吧，所以……”Sebastian拖长了尾音，观察着Queen的神情，“我们之间也没事了？”  
“那是什么意思？”Queen的眉头再次收紧了一分。  
“那是说，既然我已经对你解释了我的缺勤原因——并且事实证明那的确是不可控因素——那么我应该不必退出了。你不能因为某个神经病决定在一个晚上给我的脑袋来上一棍而把我踢出组，对吧？”  
“是的，没错，”Queen做出赞同，但没有给Sebastian松一口气的机会，他接着反驳道，“除了那不是你的唯一一次缺勤。你在足够久之前就该因为缺勤次数过多而退出了。”  
Sebastian愣了一下，因为Queen突然转变的态度而有些脑袋发懵。  
而Queen则是稍稍放软了语气：“那不重要，Sebastian。你的名字还是会留在项目申报里。就只是让自己有足够的时间休息，我可以在之后为你提供去一些事务所兼职的推荐。最好辞掉酒吧的工作，你已经见识到了那里有多么的不安全。”  
所以那就是了。某个人正在迫不及待地想要摆脱他，而他甚至认为Sebastian应该一言不发地理解并认可这个决定。那完全是狗屎，任何人都不能这样对待他，那也不能了。  
“是啊，完美的安排，”Sebastian和他对视，让自己的唇角勾起一个带有嘲讽意味的弧度，“那样就不需要再见到我了，对吧？怎么了，瞧着这张脸就这么让你困扰吗？”  
Queen的面容上的最后一丝温和在Sebastian的句子里消失了。他崩紧了下颌，整个人僵硬地靠在桌前，沉默而冰冷地瞧着Sebastian起身，然后嗤笑着走近他。  
“说点儿什么，教授。或者让你困扰的不止是我的脸，还有其他地方？我难道不够棒吗，也许你错过了仔细数数我的胸膛前有多少颗痣？”  
“停下，Smythe先生。”Queen站直身体，让他们的视线相平，“够了。你现在该离开。”  
“我应该吗？”Sebastian对着Queen挑眉，他的太阳穴发胀，但仍旧保持着嗤笑轻飘飘地朝前迈了一步，“在我来说还远远不够。你在害怕吗，教授？告诉我，你在怕些什么，我们该好好谈谈。”  
他轻轻地攥住了Queen的衬衫下摆，然后微偏过头覆上去了一个吻。有那么一瞬间，他们之间的距离是那样近，Sebastian几乎能听到Queen漏了一拍的心跳，他能感觉到颤抖灼热的鼻息喷吐在他发冷的唇角。而下一瞬间Queen后倾身体偏开了头，那段距离成为了让人心悸的遥不可及。  
“够了，出去。”  
Queen扫开了那两只轻攥着他衣摆的手，那个动作几乎让有些发晕的Sebastian趔趄了一下。Queen想要抽身拉开距离，Sebastian被他撞得歪过了身体，然后在眼前隐隐的发黑里扶住了桌沿。  
他对着Queen的侧脸发出有些尖锐的嗤笑，能够听到自己的尾音飘忽：“很好。那就是你们做的，不是吗？每一次，每一个人，就只是放弃我。做得好，Oliver。教授。”  
Sebastian甚至不知道自己能将“教授”这个词念得那么具有讽刺感，他想要再笑一声，但再开口时发出的却只是颤抖而断续的轻声吸气。他心悸得厉害，脑袋在两耳的嗡鸣里感到一阵阵钝痛，那让他感到想吐；他的两腿发软，片刻后撑着桌子的手臂有些失力，整个人几乎撞上桌面。有人及时从身侧托了他一把，然后是一只有力的手搭上了他的腰，将他重新扶到了几步外的沙发上。  
那个人当然是Oliver Queen。Sebastian皱着眉在一阵阵烦躁里听见他低声念“老天”，然后在天旋地转里半坐半躺地陷进了沙发里。  
“深呼吸，放松点，不要逼你自己。”Queen压住了Sebastian下意识想要挣动的手臂，换上了一副令人倍感陌生的安慰腔调，“就只是放松，可以吗？你感觉怎么样，想吐吗？”  
“不唔，”Sebastian皱着脸放弃了摇头，“我不知道，也许是。”  
Queen将垃圾桶拉到了沙发边上，Sebastian半侧过身试图吐些什么出来，但什么都没有，除了那个动作让他出了更多冷汗。他在半分钟后放弃了，吞咽着重新让自己沉进了沙发里，感到几乎不再有力气动一根手指。但他的耳鸣缓解了一些。  
“好吧，你觉得需要去医院吗？”  
“不。”天杀的不，他几个小时前才刚刚离开医院。  
“那么试着睡一会儿。如果情况没有好转的话，我会带你去医院。”  
Queen的声音平静，Sebastian简直怀疑即使自己濒死，他大概也会是这么一副冷静语调。Sebastian闭着眼不再做声，整个世界在渐渐减弱的耳鸣里一片宁静，他不能确定Queen是已经轻声走开了还是仍旧维持着半跪的姿势留在原地。他在片刻后冒险微微睁开了眼睛，和在观察着他的Queen对视了一眼，接着快速地重新闭上了。  
“让你自己休息一下，可以吗？”再次开口时Queen的声音里带着一丝干涩，“我们可以之后再谈。”  
那句话里带着些叹息的尾音让Sebastian好奇那是不是意味着Queen做出了妥协，也许在他说出了那些见鬼的挑衅和咒骂——他甚至记不起自己有没有说出咒骂，也许没有——之后，事情仍旧有转圜的余地。  
也许Oliver Queen不完全是那么一个冷血自私婊子生养的大混蛋——好吧现在他的确是开骂了。Sebastian希望自己脑子里的台词并没有被无意识地念出声。

“你很丑，而且刻薄，而且恶毒。你一点都比不上她。”  
“是啊，谢谢，去和你的爸爸说说。以及我可不需要跟她比，别忘了，她已经离开了，并且抛弃了你。”  
“我恨你。”  
“别那么说，蜜糖。你难道瞧不出来吗，我们彼此是那样相似，恨我几乎就意味着恨你自己。”  
“那不是事实！”  
“噢真的吗？似乎有人还不够了解自己。”女人微笑着对他摇头，“不过猜怎么着，至少你的父亲还爱着我。而你呢，可怜小东西，没有人爱过你，并且也不会有人爱你。甚至是你自己。”  
“……”  
“现在，睡吧，甜心，你没准儿能做一个关于你妈妈的美梦。不过一定得记着，她永远不会为你回来。永远不会。”

女人伸出一只手想要抚摸他的额角，Sebastian在那瞬间剧烈地偏过脑袋震颤了一下，然后他醒了。他的额角尖锐地散发着疼痛，脑子还带着初醒时未散的懵然，但他的确已经醒了。  
“好点了吗？”Queen大约是听到了他因为疼痛而发出的嘶声吸气，从办公桌后站起了身。  
Sebastian扶着脑袋撑起了身体，他终于想起自己在哪里了：“好多了。我睡了多久？”  
“一个多小时，”Queen已经绕到了沙发前，将矮桌上的纯净水递给了他，“这一点倒是让我意外，考虑到你一向能抓住任何机会呼呼大睡。”  
Sebastian想要拧开瓶盖，但试了两次都没能成功，他发软的手指暂时还不太听从使唤。他抬头望向Queen，金发男人僵硬地勾了勾唇角，然后拿回水瓶，拧开盖子后将水递回了Sebastian手里：“抱歉没考虑到这个。”  
“没什么。”Sebastian低声作答。他微扬起下巴小口地喝水，不希望呛到而让自己显得更加笨拙和尴尬。  
“看样子我们不需要去医院了？”  
“不。”Sebastian摇了摇头，但几乎是立刻后悔了自己做出这个动作。他简直想要重新再躺一会儿。  
“小心点，”Queen扶了一把他的手臂，“你最好在离开前再休息一会儿。”  
“我不打算离开。”Sebastian下意识回应道。  
“什么？”  
Sebastian抿着唇给水瓶拧上盖子，他在呼了一口气后才重新对上Queen的那双蓝眼睛：“我不打算离开项目组。你不能就那么把我踢出去。即使退出，也得是我自己做选择。而且那些关于缺勤的说法都是狗屎，几乎每个人都缺勤过，你可以去问问Roy。”  
Queen则是在挑高眉毛后难以置信地摇了摇头，接着是叹气：“好吧，你可以留下。但你迟早得离开。”  
“那由我说了算。我可以随时在想离开的时候离开，重要的是你不能随随便便地就踢我出局。”  
“那不是个随便的决定。”  
“好，随便吧。总之我要留下。”Sebastian偏过脸控制自己不要对着他的导师翻白眼。  
“很好。想留多久就留多久吧，但我打算离开了。”Queen则是站起身对着他耸了耸肩，“已经是下班时间了。”  
“……”  
Sebastian终于还是狠狠地对着Oliver Queen翻了翻眼球。

27  
过去了很长一段时间。  
自从Oliver瞧见一向高傲自大的男孩儿在自己面前失控，过去了很长一段时间。但也许瞧着密封严密的墙壁皲裂出一道缝隙并不真的是什么坏事。高傲、迷茫外加一点怀才自恃的愤世嫉俗，那是还算得上精彩的21岁。而那些年轻人们总是有着大把的用于修复伤痕的时间。  
Sebastian额角的伤痕也已经完全康复了，只在他偶尔喷过量的发胶将头发全都向后撩起时，那处位置才能显出极淡的一道痕迹。那痕迹是折线形的，像哈利波特的闪电，Roy这么告诉Oliver，但得贴近些看，闪电的尾迹过淡，而Sebastian又经常会涂遮瑕霜。他绝对是基佬。  
Oliver选择对类似的话题保持沉默，几次之后Roy就学会了尽量不要在他的面前主动提起Sebastian。但他们还是需要探讨各个学生的方案进展，包括效率和时间分配部分。  
“Sebastian辞掉了酒吧的工作，”Roy用顺带一提的语气吐出这个句子，“他和Jason配合得不错，方案推进很顺利。”  
“很好，至少他能花更多时间专注于竞赛上。”  
“不真的是，他们的期末答辩就快到了。”  
于是Oliver又会时不时地瞧见一个满脸倦容的Sebastian在任何能趴着的时间地点呼呼大睡。进入夏季后各个教室都开启了空调，Oliver注意到Sebastian在几次睡醒后打了喷嚏，接下去的几天他有些鼻塞和咳嗽，一周后他恢复如初，但在研究室位置的椅背上挂了一条薄毯子。并且他依旧在Oliver的理论课上睡觉。  
竞赛和期末的双重压力持续过了那个夏天的头几个星期，当项目终于结束时Oliver甚至都忍不住感到松了一口气。他难以想象如果没有辞去酒吧的工作，Sebastian会是如何度过那几周的。  
“……评分结果会在两到三周后公布。但无论如何，做得很好，各位。”  
Oliver在掌声里回到了自己的办公室。Roy还留在外面，已经被学生们包围了，他们打算在研究室内举办庆功派对，Oliver除了提供资金支援外基本上无法帮上任何忙。他隔着一道玻璃瞧着那些精力无限的年轻人结伴出门，一切像是回到了最初的时候，只是曾经在人群中心的那个人目前不知所踪。  
Oliver在室内完全陷入安静时才收好东西出门。他在经过Sebastian的位置时停留了一下视线，出于连自己都不太说得清楚的原因。而在他的视线末端，棕发男孩儿正沉默地趴在桌上，也许正睡得香甜。Oliver没法忽视Sebastian在数周里蓄长了一些的头发，他在这一天没有喷发胶，一绺长长的发丝落在他的眉际，让那副五官瞧上去显得柔和，乃至脆弱。Oliver也许将视线停留了太久，在和那双淡绿色的眼睛对上时他几乎是有些慌张地转开了目光。  
Sebastian挂上了他所擅长的意味深长的微笑，他舒展着肩膀爬起身，主动对Oliver打了个招呼：“嗨，教授。你会来参加我们的派对吗？”  
“也许，但我不能停留太久，还有些工作会议，”这样的对话让Oliver感到怪异，他向空荡荡的办公区张望了几眼，“你呢，不和其他学生们一起去张罗派对吗？”  
“噢，那个，”Sebastian撇了撇嘴角，将身上的毯子重新挂上椅背，“我告诉他们我有些想吐，想一个人呆会儿。”  
“你生病了？”Oliver打量他的脸色。  
“不，我只是告诉他们我病了，”Sebastian毫无愧疚道，“当你想要点个人空间时就会那么做不是吗，请个病假。”  
“是，在面对工作的时候。”  
“工作或是社交生活，没有太大差别，”Sebastian已经提起包走向了Oliver，“是啊，可悲的我。我们能换个话题了吗？我好饿，你不饿吗？”  
Oliver在和他一起出门的同时摇了摇头：“你和所有的教授都这么交流，或者，只是我？”  
“只是你，困扰你了？”Sebastian为他们推开了玻璃门，“得了吧，我们已经对对方知根知底了。我厌倦玩那些‘看看我是个好学生，给我一个A+’的游戏了。结束了。”  
“但我还是能给你个C，我仍然是你的指导教授。”  
“如果你的职业道德允许你滥用权力的话，”Sebastian只是耸肩，他懒洋洋地半掩着嘴打了个哈欠，“我们去常去的那家咖啡厅吗，我可以帮你解决番茄。”  
“不，谢了，没有那个需求。”Oliver跟着转向了前往咖啡厅的小路。他的确饿了。  
他们俩在一段没有预想中尴尬的沉默里进入咖啡厅，并各自点了食物。Sebastian用红茶换掉了咖啡，他用食指刮掉玻璃杯外壁上凝着的水雾，视线沉甸甸地在自己的手上停留了一会儿。Oliver能感觉到年轻人并未着意隐藏的烦躁，但在考虑过后还是选择没有发问。  
Sebastian最终抬起了视线：“所以，我至少可以得到一个A，以及我的推荐信？如果能在暑期正式开始前得到推荐信，我会感激不尽。”他在话尾扯了扯嘴角，Oliver尽量无视了那个表情里的嘲讽意味。  
他想起了Roy提到过的，Sebastian辞去了酒吧的工作。而对于一名本科在读的建筑系学生，要找到一份收入不错的业内兼职，来自教授的推荐信是很不错的敲门砖。Oliver和Sebastian对视了一会儿，在对方平静的目光里意识到的确是结束了。或许什么都从未开始过，就只是一封推荐信，而Sebastian有能力从任何一名教授那里得到它。  
Oliver点了点头，咬了一口自己不带番茄的三明治：“可以。而且你可以找Roy要一份设计所名单，有几间很乐意招收在校实习生，甚至你只需要他的介绍就能进去了。事情没有那么复杂。”  
“但我喜欢在自己的能力范围内做到最好，而且知道自己值得多少也是一件好事。”Sebastian怪异地停顿了一会儿，接着干巴巴道，“不要误会，我没有在玩什么文字游戏，或是讽刺。”  
在Sebastian做出补充之前Oliver倒是的确没有误会什么。他有些失笑地摇了摇头：“没什么。你可以在这周五来我的办公室拿推荐信。”  
“成交，”Sebastian在习惯性回应后舔了舔上唇，“我是说，谢谢，教授。”  
“不用谢，你自己挣得的。继续努力吧，确保你得到最好的。”Oliver低头搅拌自己的咖啡，看着方糖在褐色液体里融化消失，“但也要偶尔花时间想想什么是你想要的，Sebastian，病假迟早会不够用的。把这当做是忠告或是老派的废话，随你选择。”  
Sebastian沉默了一会儿，用叉子心不在焉地折磨自己盘中的菜叶。最终他还是点了点头，对Oliver扯了扯嘴角：“谢谢你的忠告。”  
那双绿眼睛里没什么温度，但那个笑容里也未带任何嘲讽。作为这段有些复杂的师生关系的收尾，Oliver猜想多展露出一点温和也并无不可：“如果那不会让气氛显得怪异的话，你可以叫我Oliver。”  
Sebastian拨着叉子的手顿了一下，他唇角边的笑纹深了一分：“那就……谢了，Oliver。”  
Oliver挑着眉毛点了点头：“很好，一点都不怪异。”  
怪异极了，但不是以一种糟糕的方式。

28  
这也许会是一个愚蠢的、不可理喻的、夹带着过多私人情绪的决定，但Sebastian还是那么做了。  
他对Oliver Queen的工作室递交了简历，附上了那位教授自己所写的推荐信。  
这不是一个玩笑。我在追求最好的，就像你所建议的那样，并且我在追求自己想要的。  
他在简述里那么写，就像在试探Oliver Queen的幽默度。  
“但Oliver Queen根本不知道幽默为何物！”Roy在Sebastian报道的那天惊奇道。  
“听上去更像是某人还不够了解自己的教授，兼大舅？”Sebastian嘲笑道，接着对着刚刚走出办公室的教授打了个招呼，“早上好，Oliver。”  
空气仿佛在一瞬间停止了流动，尽管Sebastian的确清楚听到了Roy毫未掩饰的轻声抽气；最终Oliver轻咳了一声，将手里的资料递给另一位研究生后转回了视线：“早上好，Sebastian，还有Roy。抓紧时间熟悉项目，我们会在两小时后进行第一次立意讨论。”  
Oliver回到了办公室内，拉上了百叶。Roy微张着口瞧了瞧关闭的房门，又重新面向Sebastian：“不，不，你不能和我的导师约会。好兄弟可不是这么当的。”  
“我当然可以，”Sebastian嫌恶道，“但我的确没有，跟我们俩是好兄弟并没有什么关系。”他在说好兄弟的同时用双手打了个引号。  
“那又算是什么意思？”Roy皱起了脸。  
“意思是我不和男人做兄弟，”Sebastian耸肩，“你会和女人做朋友吗？”  
“当然！”Roy理所当然道，然后在Sebastian不信任的目光里后退了半步，“见鬼，不！所以我以后应该再也不和你说话了还是怎么的？”  
“噢，不必担心，”Sebastian从Roy手里抽过资料，用挑剔地眼神将对方从头到脚打量了一遍，“我对矮个子没有性趣。”  
“是我反应迟钝还是你比以往更加刻薄了？”Roy抱起了胳膊。  
“两者都有。”Sebastian微笑耸肩，转身走向自己的位置。  
“你在让我讨厌同志。”Roy气鼓鼓。  
Sebastian满不在乎：“告诉同志们我很抱歉，噢，慢着，他们早就知道了。”  
他坐进位置里，在深吸一口气后打开了项目书。用羞辱他人来开始一个全新的早晨让人感到神清气爽。Sebastian喜欢他的新工作。

29  
“对你的老板兼导师抱有性幻想，而且那个家伙还真的和你上过床……”Joseph靠在门框上，瞧着Sebastian一丝不苟地对着镜子吹头发；看在老天的份上，现在只是早上7:00，“只有我一个人觉得这样似乎算不上健康？”  
“只有你这么说时能显出十足的讽刺感，”Sebastian凑近镜面拨刘海，也许蓄长头发真的是个坏主意，“咱们俩之间有更大几率染上梅毒的可不是我，笔直男孩儿。还有，你真的就那么饥渴吗，和正值生理期的女人……恶。”Sebastian在想到卫生间的垃圾篓时甩了甩脑袋。  
“我们没有做，她在开始之前才——算了，我猜你也不会想要知道那些细节。”  
“绝对不要，谢谢。”  
“所以是什么计划？”Joseph到床边坐下，拨了一下Sebastian半开的行李袋，“两个男人，一间房间，粗麻布床单，再来点儿夕阳和烛光……阿米什人似乎没有什么夜生活，所以我猜这会是一个漫长的、漫长的夜晚。需要我贡献点儿安全套不？”  
“还是把那些留给你未出世的孩子吧，”Sebastian轻嗤了一声，“这只是一次场地踏勘，而且是去一处天杀的阿米什社区。天知道那些原始人会是什么态度，没准儿我们甚至不会被允许在基地附近过夜。那些投资人和原住民的关系可没有他们的宣传手册上写得那么好。”  
“行吧，随你怎么说。但我从来都喜欢准备万全。”Joseph只是露出幸灾乐祸的笑。  
“厉害厉害，现在走开点儿，种马。”Sebastian不耐烦地摆手。  
“遵命，女王陛下，”Joseph笑嘻嘻退回门口，欠揍地行了个弯身礼，“顺带一提，柏拉图和禁欲也对健康不利。女王万岁！”  
Sebastian翻了翻眼球，抬起腿冲着卧室门口的背影甩了一只拖鞋：“闭嘴！”  
这是Sebastian正式入职的第六周，他将代替临时离职的Roy和Oliver Queen进行一次为期一日夜的场地踏勘。他们接手了兰开斯特县新游客中心兼原生态客栈的设计，场地位于阿米什社区内部的农场；Sebastian完全想不出那些投资人是如何说服坚持复古生活方式的阿米什人允许商业设施入驻并出卖地皮的，根据Sebastian唯一的一次游览经历，那里的原住民甚至不允许旅游大巴接近他们的住区附近。  
而和Oliver进行超过24小时的独处则完全是另一个层面的问题。他甚至还没能完全习惯对那位教授直呼其名。  
Sebastian始终不清楚是什么原因令Oliver愿意接纳自己进入他的工作室，但时刻提醒自己不要得寸进尺至少不会是一件坏事。假期匆匆开始，数周时间在稳定的工作日程中一晃而过，Sebastian无法准确记忆他和Oliver之间的相处，大多数是公务对话，他们独处的次数屈指可数。但Sebastian确信并不只有他感觉到了那种无形存在的张力。他几乎已经习惯了Oliver有意无意在自己身上作出停留的目光，而那甚至开始于更早之前。某种带有重量的实体般的情绪在持续积累，他们默契地选择视而不见。  
就像Joseph所调侃的，他们唯一需要的只是大操一场。Sebastian从来都乐于并善于用性来解决问题，不论是当他想要开始还是结束一段关系的时候。但当轮到Oliver Queen，这个选择的可行性却有待商榷。他们花费了很长的时间建立了一些事物，Sebastian不想就那么毁掉它们。世事并不是Joseph的编程代码，不是0就是1，不是对就是否；Sebastian不想要什么可笑的认真而严肃的恋爱关系，但他所追求的也不仅仅是一场关闭思维的性事。  
不论他是否愿意承认，这一切很复杂。复杂——Sebastian意识到他在引用自己的父亲时曾感到苦乐参半——他曾经无数次嘲笑这个描述，这个词透露着软弱、无能和过度的自我关注，当一个人拥有太多并追求太多时便会陷入类似的举棋不定。当他的母亲离开时，这个词曾是他父亲的完美借口。  
过去的自己所抡出的巴掌狠狠地扇在如今的自己脸上，这就是成长。Sebastian嘲讽地想到这句话几乎可以去做一部说教小说的题记。他已经将近两年没有和自己的父亲进行过对话了，两次没有回家的圣诞节里他们只进行了邮件联系，他的父亲在切断他的经济支持后早已经失去了任何进行威胁的筹码。  
直到这次暑假，他破天荒地主动给Sebastian打了电话。那时他们刚刚结束一场头脑风暴会议，Sebastian在看一眼来电人后选择去消防通道接电话。然后，就像是一贯的那样，他们的对话以一种理智平静的语气开始，他的父亲甚至关心了一下Sebastian的身体，提起在他遭袭入院后警方曾经在深夜联系了他的家人；但最终还是以争执结束，父亲指责他的自私，并将那次脑震荡归咎于Sebastian糜烂的私生活，Sebastian一点儿都感受不出来那对他劝说自己回家有任何帮助。言语无法杀人一定令他的父亲相当失望。  
“我能对自己的生命，还有死亡负责，不需要你来费心，”Sebastian在声筒另一端的咆哮里翻了一下眼球，在深吸一口气后将后背重重地砸在墙面上，“没错，去和那些警察理论去吧，告诉他们我是家族耻辱，顺便起草一份脱离亲属关系的声明。放心，我一定会签字的。”  
“我宁愿死在外面！别费心在Smythe墓园里替我准备空位了！”  
最终是他的父亲率先挂了电话。Sebastian在忙音在耳边响了一会儿后才收起手机。他贴着墙壁让自己蹲了下去，深呼吸时感觉到嗓子眼儿被某种热流灼得发疼。当粗暴地用手背擦几下眼角后抬起头，他看见了站在卫生间门口的Oliver；后者也许已经站在那里好一会儿了，他在Sebastian直勾勾的目光里换了一下身体重心。   
“你还好吗？”  
“从没这么好过，”Sebastian试着扯了扯嘴角，但从Oliver的表情里他猜到那个笑大概一点都不可信，他转开了视线，“没事。我没事。”  
“家庭通话，我猜，你父亲打来的？”Oliver尝试着走近了半步。  
“你是怎么猜到的？”Sebastian对他挑起眉毛。  
“就只是，我们都有些自己的问题，”Oliver曲着膝靠上了他对面的墙壁，“最复杂难解的关系往往存在于父子之间，难道不是吗？放松点儿，总会过去的。也许矛盾没法完全消弭，但你们迟早会有机会平心静气地谈谈。”  
Sebastian诧异于Oliver会对他说这些，并且那些句子更像是出于一些个人经验。他们俩面对着面静默了一分钟，Oliver就只是留在原地，看着Sebastian平复呼吸并整理情绪。像在提供某种无声的安慰，和陪伴。  
Sebastian最终抬起了头：“你是在试图安慰我吗？”  
Oliver沉默了一会，然后是极淡的微笑和点头：“是的，我是在安慰你。感觉好点了吗？”  
“好点了。”Sebastian静静注视那双仿若坚冰完全消融的蓝眼睛，“谢了。”  
“没什么。”  
Sebastian看着Oliver推开安全门离开，然后撑着膝盖站起了身。正是在那时候，他意识到他们之间已经有了些特别的联系，某种让人想要小心呵护的事物和情感。他的人生里遇到了新的复杂。

30  
这不太像一次场地踏勘，更像是一次约会。在和Roy共同出行时Oliver从未有过这样荒唐的念头。  
他在8点钟到达Sebastian的公寓楼下，在Sebastian提着行李袋坐上副驾驶座，并且他的室友靠在门框上用“安全驾驶，糖果老爹”作道别时竟无言以对。他们驾车一个半小时到达兰开斯特，期间用电台音乐、哈里森•福特（Oliver非常不情愿地承认他是在接到这次有关阿米什人的项目后才特意去看了《证人》）还有Sebastian被吊销的驾驶证做话题，时间甚至显得有些过于短暂。  
这个项目是一座游客服务中心设计，他们必须亲自体验和了解阿米什农庄的游览流程以及当地原住民的习俗和禁忌。大半天时间里，Oliver跟着导游参观了各种手工作坊、阿米什人进行授课的大通房教室以及农场和果园。带着浓重卷舌口音的前阿米什人导游热情地鼓励他们试试给马喂饲料，Oliver在自己面前的大黑马张大鼻孔喷气时缩回了手，那让一旁已经抚上了马鬃的Sebastian几乎嘲笑了他半个小时。  
他们在靠近农场的餐厅享用午餐。已经过了午饭时间，游人不多，他们选择了室外一处能够看见主干道的位置。Sebastian有过游览经历，他推荐了苹果派和店家自己制作的奶酪，味道非常好。Oliver掐着表计时，统计主干道上所经过的不同车辆的数目，Sebastian则是懒洋洋地在午后阳光下眯着眼睛，舔舐勺子背面的手工制果酱。他瞧上去就像一只猫，一只过度热爱甜食的猫。  
又一辆带着19世纪气息的四轮马车踢踢踏踏地从远方经过，Oliver在纸上划下一笔，然后听见Sebastian慢吞吞地打了声哈欠。  
“在这里好像时间都被拉长了，不觉得吗？”Sebastian望了望四周。  
阿米什农庄呈现着几个世纪前的乡村生活原貌。样式朴素的低矮建筑、田间仍在使用人力犁地的劳作者、街道上匆匆经过的身着吊带裤或单色长裙的男女原住民；道路旁没有电线杆，墙壁上也鲜少有当代建筑必不可少的管线，拒绝了科技乃至电力，这里无处不散发着一种原始的质朴感。Oliver静静地点了点头，确定这将是在这次设计里贯穿始终的主题。  
他们在之后花费了几个小时对场地红线内的地况和周围的水体植物等进行大致的测量记录。没过多久天色便昏暗了下去，为数不多的游人早已离开，日出而作、日落而息的阿米什人也纷纷走向社区内部。Oliver给负责人打电话，询问他们的住宿安排；20分钟后他们在景区内的一处旅馆登记入住，前台的服务生在昏黄的煤油灯光线里交给他们一把钥匙，那种黄铜打造的、看上去完全不像现代产物的瘦长钥匙。  
Sebastian在上楼梯时沉默地跟在Oliver身后，木质的老旧踏步在他们的脚下吱呀作响。他们的房间也同旅馆的整体风格一致，简单而原始，除了浴室的花洒和抽水马桶，以及房间墙壁上的两只插座显示出一点当代气息外，其余的布置全都像是从19世纪穿越过来的。Sebastian拍了拍自己靠门的单人床，在硬邦邦的声响里扯了扯嘴角：“完全没有床垫，完美。”  
Oliver则是提起桌上的煤油灯走向了对着农场开放的露台。露台上布置着两只扶手椅和一张小圆桌，他在其中一只椅子里坐下，将煤油灯放在桌上后瞧了一眼腕表。下午7:20，瞧上去过于巨大的夕阳已经快要被地平面吞没，它的背后是毫无人造光点缀的天空，在一片寂静里仿佛要比以往更加昏暗。这一切的确让人感到时间被拉长了。  
几分钟后Sebastian在Oliver的对面坐下。房间内部已经完全是一片黑暗，只有他正在充电的手机缓慢地闪烁着呼吸灯。Oliver沉默瞧着他弓起背拨弄煤油灯的灯罩，灯光打亮了他的五官，那双绿眼睛里也染上了光线温柔的色泽。Sebastian突然在他们的对视里狡黠地眨了眨眼。  
“我能问个问题吗？”他靠回椅背里，故作天真地歪了歪脑袋。  
Oliver直觉那不会是一个正经问题，但他还是配合地点了点头：“行。”  
“你喜欢做教师吗？”  
“……大多数时候，是的。”Oliver尽可能诚实地做出了回答。  
“好吧，”Sebastian则是耸了耸肩，“那么现在你可以来问我一个问题了。”  
Oliver有些失笑：“我们是要来玩什么问答游戏吗？”  
“不然呢，我看不出来你现在很忙还是怎么的，”Sebastian摆了摆手，强调他们所处的原始环境，“不和人交流的人一无所知。交流有益健康，教授。”  
熟悉的带有嘲讽意味的“教授”让Oliver摇了摇头，他最终还是发问了：“好吧，那么，你的驾驶证是怎么回事？”  
Sebastian的一半侧脸陷在黑暗里，眼珠忽闪的反光显得有些不安；他在片刻后满不在乎地耸了耸肩：“你知道，派对、酒精还有些迷幻药，我在过去有些过于……嚣张。”  
“嚣张是个贴切的形容。”Oliver调侃道。  
“谢谢，”Sebastian反讽，“那么到我了。猫派还是狗派？”  
“猫。”Oliver感到自己就正面对着一只，“你呢？”  
“一样，”Sebastian继续提问，“冬天还是夏天？”  
“冬天，”尽管Oliver不喜欢圣诞节，“你呢？”  
“夏天，讨厌圣诞，”Sebastian夸张地摆了摆头，“Twizzlers还是Red Vines？”  
“两者都不喜欢。”  
“两个都爱，”Sebastian稍稍直起了背，“继续……同性恋还是双性恋？”  
“……”Oliver沉默了很久，他几乎感觉得到男孩儿的目光一直胶着在自己的脸上，他微叹了一口气，“双性恋。”  
“而我是同性恋，天生如此。”Sebastian用一种故作的轻松语气吐出这一句。  
“我已经知道你的答案了，”Oliver靠进椅背里，以一种过度放松的姿态翘起了腿，“所以仍然由我发问。你和你的父亲之间有什么问题？”  
“我们彼此厌恶，直男父亲和基佬儿子，出轨丈夫和花花公子，州际法官和被告席……哦，他还切断了我的经济支持，而且我没法得到助学奖学金，所以一年半时间里我在一家酒吧工作。这只是个梗概，如果你想知道更具体的，我能说一整晚。”  
“这个游戏还要继续吗？”Oliver看着Sebastian的防备姿态。  
“当然，到我发问了。”Sebastian前倾身体，“为什么不来聊聊你的父亲呢？”  
“可以。我们之间也并不那么，融洽。我的父亲希望我继承公司——星城的奎因企业，也许你有过耳闻——但我选择了建筑业。”他们不该聊这么多，但有些事情一但开始便几乎无法停下，“我们从没结束过有关这个的争吵。”  
“所以这就是我在上个圣诞假期遇到了你的原因？”  
“是的，我们总算有些共同点，”Oliver任由思维发散，“那么到我了。你是为什么选择了建筑专业？”  
“极度厌恶做律师，也不想做个过度了解人体内部的医生，所以……建筑选择了我。你呢，CEO听上去意味着非常多的金钱，而金钱至少在我来说意味着很多东西。”  
“不是一切。”Oliver轻轻合起了眼皮，“当我还是个孩子的时候，我的家庭还没有那么富有；在我的父亲生意失败时我们几乎一无所有。那时候我梦想能够建起一所大房子，用以保护我的亲人。我读了太多童话故事。”  
“有点蠢，”Sebastian笑道，“但至少很甜蜜。”  
“但之后这个甜蜜的想法则变成了我愚蠢的坚持。没有人需要那样一所大房子，它原本就不存在。而我的父亲也不需要一名从事建筑行业的儿子，更不用说我最终选择了成为一名教师。”  
“但你喜欢做教师，你自己说的。”  
Oliver想要回答没有什么事物是确定的，但那不会是一个好答案；他早已经过了自己的二十岁了。他叹息着点了点头：“是的。我选择自己所喜欢的。”  
他们静坐在夜色里。黑暗仿若另一层皮肤，让Oliver不至于在那样深入而私密的问答中感到过于暴露。他们处于远离当代喧嚣的阿米什社区，像两名闯入了异时代的穿越者，这样的不协调感似乎在预示着什么都有可能发生。Oliver瞧着Sebastian被灯光打亮的，仿佛在思考着什么的侧脸，他的视线无处可去。  
“你想要什么喝的吗？”Oliver打算推开椅子起身离开。  
“不，到我了，”Sebastian狡猾地将那作为了另一次问答交换，“你认为师生间发生性行为是背德吗？”  
Oliver早该预料到这个。他站起身后退了半步：“游戏已经结束了。”  
“你回答完这个才能算结束。”Sebastian仍旧坐在椅子里，执拗地扬着下巴与他对视。  
“……”比起被冒犯，Oliver更多感到一种无处回避的无力感，“是的。那是背德，那是一名专业并怀有良知的教授应该极力避免的行为。”  
他在最后望一眼Sebastian的眼睛后转身走向房间。Oliver在一片漆黑里摸索自己的手机，他点亮了屏幕，但房间很快便被更加明亮的橘色光线盈满了。Sebastian提着煤油灯跟了进来，他走向桌边，点燃了烛台上的几只蜡烛。那些火光在他的绿眼睛里跳跃。  
“我能问最后一个问题吗？”Sebastian抬头望他。  
“不能。”Oliver听不到自己的声音。那些火光在他的眼睛和耳道，在他的五感和脑子里跳跃。他无处可退。  
“两个人，对彼此怀有好感，那是背德吗？”Sebastian提着煤油灯走近，那光芒在他们之间逐渐缩小的空间里愈发明亮，“无论他们是男人还是女人，是同性恋还是双性恋，是学生还是教师……就只是两个人，怀有好感。”  
煤油灯落在木质地板上发出了沉闷的撞击声，光芒在他们的脚边滚动，然后熄灭。Sebastian吻住了他，Oliver无处可退。他早已退无可退。

31  
Oliver记不起自己有多久没有过性经历了，然后Sebastian提醒了他。他在平安夜将Oliver压进他的客厅地毯里，在跨坐在Oliver的腰上俯身亲吻时控诉这样的柏拉图恋情是他所经历过的最愚蠢的关系。  
“我整整5个月没有操过任何人，天杀的5个月！”Sebastian啃咬Oliver的下唇和鼻尖，接着那灼热的气息落在了他的眼角，“有没有任何可能我能在这个圣诞节拿到我早该得到的礼物？”  
“我记得你在9月份参加庆功派对时得到过一次口活？”Oliver试图忽视Sebastian在他的小腹上打转的手指。  
“那不作数，我只操了一张嘴。”Sebastian将手臂撑在他的胸膛上，“而且我告诉你的唯一一个原因就是我想在这段关系里保持诚实。那难道不该得到奖励吗，教授？”  
Oliver确定那是“教授”这个词最下流的一种叫法：“所以我们在这里，一起庆祝我们的第一个圣诞节。你可以在我的公寓过夜，圣诞快乐。”  
“过夜是指一起睡，还是——”  
“不包含性，”Oliver摇了摇头，“我们谈过这个了，在你毕业前不上床。不要让我后悔这一切。”  
“那个规矩简直可笑。我们已经走到这一步了！那些亲吻和搂抱算什么，这个算什么？”Sebastian收紧了双腿，他们抬头的部位紧贴彼此。  
“一个我无法拒绝的错误，也许？”Oliver用一只手抚了抚Sebastian的后背，仿佛在安抚一只炸毛的猫，“我们都知道这段谈话只能无疾而终。现在，能不能从我身上下去然后把那本被你丢开的书还给我？”  
“你可真是个混球，Oliver Queen，”Sebastian骂道，在狠狠啃一下Oliver的嘴唇后挪到了一边，“所以我依旧讨厌圣诞节。”他重新爬进沙发里，将那本书砸给了Oliver。  
Oliver坐起身，在瞧见Sebastian的动作后只能无力地叹气：“不要在我的沙发上自慰。”  
“咬我。”Sebastian已经拉开了裤链，在隔着底裤抚摸自己的同时挑战性质地和Oliver对视，“来啊，惩罚我，教授。我真是一个太过调皮的、不听话的学生……”Sebastian高高扬起下巴靠进沙发背里，极微涣散的目光仍旧牢牢锁在Oliver身上。  
这一切简直荒谬。“你……”Oliver在开口后感到有些找不着词，他在吞咽一下后将茶几上的纸巾砸向Sebastian，“也许需要这个。”  
Oliver起身走向卫生间，在Sebastian挑衅的“留下，教授，别害羞，向我开炮”里用力甩上了门。Sebastian在沮丧时真的非常擅长激怒任何人，而那个能力在他性欲旺盛时也许翻了好几倍。Oliver抵在浴室墙壁上自慰，整个过程中无法从脑内驱走几分钟前Sebastian抬高下巴展露脖颈的模样。他的确有点儿想对着那两片微微开启的唇开炮。不上床的规矩究竟有什么意义，Oliver自己也想不起来了。这一切从没有让他对自己的看法改观一星半点。  
Oliver重新回到客厅时Sebastian已经抱着枕头玩起了手机。他在瞧一眼Oliver后没有做声，在后者绕到沙发背后时也完全没有遮掩手机屏幕；所以Oliver瞧见了他正在用约炮软件和另一端的人聊得火热。  
“认真的，性诞老人？”Oliver趴在Sebastian背后，看那个肌肉过度发达的陌生人新发送的蠢段子。  
“没那么烂，好吗？”  
Sebastian发送了一句“我是最乖的孩子”，对方在片刻后回复：“到老爹这里来，来骑我没有腿的鹿。”  
“行，好吧，的确够烂的。”Sebastian在恶心地一抖后丢开了手机。  
“所以我可以假设你今晚不打算出门去骑某个陌生人的……鹿？”Oliver闷笑着绕过沙发坐在了他身侧。  
“瞧，一点儿都不嫉妒，简直是最好的男朋友。”Sebastian对着空气说道。  
“这就是有个成熟的糖果老爹的好处，”Oliver揽住了Sebastian的肩膀，在没有遭到拒绝的情况下用手掌摩擦着他的后颈，“来吧，放松点儿，保持沮丧可是很费劲的。我们还有个节日要庆祝，还有礼物，是时候拆礼物了。”  
“行，但我可没有给你买圣诞礼物。”Sebastian轻嗤着接话，做出了让步。  
“你在这里，那已经是最好的礼物。”Oliver甜腻腻道。  
“说得好像你愿意拆我似的。”  
Sebastian一甩胳膊抖掉了Oliver的手，接着爬到沙发边缘翻弄起了自己的背包。几分钟后一只熟悉的小号硬壳速写本砸进了Oliver怀里，是一年多之前他送给Sebastian的那一本。Oliver在瞧一眼年轻人意味不明的微笑后翻开了本子，最初十多页是他自己的建筑速写，之后是Sebastian的，在翻到一半之后，页面边角开始出现了人物涂鸦，接着就变成了以Oliver为主角的人物速写。  
“看最后几页。”Sebastian交叉双臂含笑道。  
八成和性有关，Oliver猜测。并且他猜对了。后几页仍旧是他的人物素描，只不过是裸体的，并且画面里的他有着一根或多或少经过了艺术夸张的超级巨大的阴茎。很好。  
“如果我是你的美术老师的话，我会给你一个A+。”成熟的笔法，以及优秀的想象力。  
“谢谢，”Sebastian的视线在他的胯间打转，“我有最好的模特。”  
“而这个最好成为我的私人收藏。”  
Oliver故作严肃地将速写本放置在了衬衫胸口的口袋里。Sebastian终于还是喷笑着踹了他一脚，接着坐了回来。几分钟后他换了个最舒服的姿势，将脑袋枕在了Oliver的大腿面上。  
Oliver没能送给Sebastian一份纪念性质相当的礼物。他的礼物是一只最新的iPad，因为Sebastian的在一次进水之后坏掉了；没那么有新意，但至少还算值钱，对得起他糖果老爹的称号。Sebastian将脑袋埋进Oliver腹部的衣料里嗅了嗅：“我可真喜欢你身上金钱的铜臭味儿。”闷闷的声音里尽是调侃。  
之后他们搂搂抱抱，亲来亲去，和所有那些愚蠢甜蜜的一起窝在公寓里过节的情侣一个样。当腻烦那些了，他们一人占据沙发一头，各做各的事；Oliver在温暖的静默里翻着书页，在Sebastian隔着地毯袜用一只脚摩擦他的小腿时微笑着摇头，然后回应性质地蹭回去。这在最初的时候曾让他感到惊喜，Sebastian能够适应并喜欢这样安静乃至沉默的相处；尽管当Oliver提起时另一人只是一脸嘲讽地反击：“是啊，我们可以成为一对完美的又老又无聊的同志情侣。”  
当他们洗漱完毕，纯洁无害地将位置转移到卧室床上时，Sebastian打破了沉默：“我要着手准备作品集了，下周起不会再去上班。”  
Oliver已经从Roy那里听说过这个消息了，以及Sebastian的研究生仍旧打算申请宾大：“好的。需要项目资料的话可以随时来找我。”  
“我在考虑选你做我的研究生导师。”Sebastian抱着只枕头偏头看他。  
“不行，”Oliver下意识回绝，然后叹了一口气，“不。那只会让事情更复杂。”  
“我参加了你的竞赛小组，之后又加入了你的工作室，”Sebastian耸了耸肩，“申请成为你的研究生，至少在我看来顺理成章。”  
“然后我就会成为你的导师，我会决定你能够经手什么项目，你的专业课是否合格，你的论文能否发表以及你什么时候能够毕业，我将有权利对你的职业生涯做出至关重要的影响，”Oliver厌恶说出这些，但他必须说，“你知道那意味着什么吗？”  
“意味着……你会成为我的导师？”Sebastian眨巴了几下眼睛，“人生向导？”  
“意味着我们的关系将会面对更大的失衡，我是利益链中的上位者，我能够控制和胁迫你，”Oliver缓缓地呼出一口气，“即使是在你不想被控制的时候。”  
“你会在我们分手之后报复我吗？”Sebastian只是撇了撇嘴角。  
“不。”Oliver咬牙道。  
“那么你是在担心什么？”Sebastian挑高眉毛显露出过于天真的神情，“我们不是那种‘教授勒索学生出卖身体’之类报道的主角，好吗？见鬼，我们甚至没有上过床——”他在脱口而出后停顿了一下，接着补充，“没有再次上过床！”  
Oliver沉默了一会儿，在脑内反刍Sebastian此前满不在乎的态度：“你不是真的打算申请做我的研究生，对吧？”  
Sebastian神情古怪地转了转眼球，然后点头：“没打算。”  
“所以这个话题依旧是为了做爱，是吧？”  
“是，”Sebastian忍不住提起了嘴角，“奏效了吗？”  
“没有。”Oliver推了一把他过于贴近的脑袋，“我要关灯了。好好睡觉吧。”  
“我恨你。”Sebastian动作剧烈地躺倒。  
“我也爱你。”  
Oliver在脱口而出后哽住了。他们俩共同沉默了好一会儿，Oliver的手指搭在台灯开关上迟迟没有动作。  
Sebastian的语气迟疑：“那句话，你不是认真的——”  
“不是。”  
“好的，很好。那么，晚安？”  
“晚安，”Oliver关了灯，“圣诞快乐。”  
“现在只有80%讨厌圣诞节了，你可以试着继续努力。”  
Oliver选择将Sebastian的那句回应当做他们来年仍旧在一起的承诺；尽管更明智的行为应该是他们中任何一方在这段关系中都不作出并不接受任何承诺。Oliver已经看不清他在这段关系中走了多远，并且他不知道自己最终会走出多远。这就像是重新体验他的20岁，只不过其中增加了更多挣扎和恐惧，以及隔三差五的自我剖析。  
而这一晚，最令Oliver恐惧的是，在某个瞬间里他希望那句随口回应的爱是认真的。他希望Sebastian是认真的。也许他的虚妄的20岁体验里还需要加上绝望。

32

期末临近，Oliver的竞赛工作室基本陷入了空置。他将装着一些文档资料和模型的纸箱从学校的办公室搬了出来，那仅花费了3月份里某个没有Sebastian的陪伴（以及他对于某部电影惯常尖酸的点评）的周末。  
Roy对于帮Oliver联系搬家公司的事情不太上心，究其根源，也许是因为他对于Oliver辞去教务工作的决定始终抱持否定态度。  
“我觉得你这么辞职很仓促，很不理智，很不负责，”当这么说时，Roy选择双手环胸，难得的强硬和态度严肃，“我猜Sebastian压根儿就不知道这个，你到底准备啥时候告诉他？”  
“之后，”Oliver偏着头翻找一本消防规范，期望自己显得不像在逃避什么，“Seb的注意力目前需要放在他的毕业设计和导师申请上。”  
Roy点了点头：“所以你需要在确认万事顺利后将坏消息砸给他，好像那样就能显得情况没那么糟了。”  
“情况原本就没有那么糟。”Oliver翻了翻眼球。  
“得了吧，这句话也留到之后再说。”  
“什么之后？”  
“之后，剧情急转直下，你终于搞砸一切的时候，”Roy把那个白眼加倍翻了回去，“你至少还能留下一句自我安慰。”  
“到时候你不过是一个爱情事业双失的中年男人，没关系老兄，不是世界末日，情况还没有那么糟。”  
Roy拍一拍Oliver的胸膛，惋惜地摇一摇头，转身走了。他依旧没有承诺会帮忙搬家和联系租车。  
而Oliver无法否认那股被他压在胃底的恐慌，Roy的最后一句几乎要让他感到隐隐的恶心。  
“急转直下……”  
Oliver默念这个词。这是一个属于Sebastian的词，当他刻薄地评价各种爆米花剧情片时。那些三段式电影里永远不能少了急转直下的桥段，尽管这样的跌宕起伏往往算不上高明。  
但狗屎电影终归是电影，那不会是生活。生活不是急转直下，生活是比跌宕起伏更多的东西。  
Oliver似乎找到了一个不错的自我安慰的方向，他决定抓牢这个。  
他们上次一起看电影已经是数个星期之前的事情了，Oliver遗忘了一些细节。  
当终于受不了Sebastian对一部悬疑电影正确率过高的假设时，Oliver夺过了遥控器，决定他们可以看一部至少没有那么多曲折辗转的文艺片。他选择了一部法语片，视线胶着在投影屏幕上，假装不在乎Sebastian新的一阵嘀咕——关于他对字幕的不耐烦以及对于各种欧洲电影的嫌弃。  
“这些欧洲人，他们可真知道怎么把生活拍得像生活。”Sebastian在电影开头的黑暗里嗤笑，嘟嘟哝哝，“冗长，无趣，当然了，还有受难和更多受难。这些导演也许不惜把自己的屁股献给印第安人，只为了一睹人世苦难。”  
Oliver叹口气，给Sebastian不知疲惫的嘴巴里塞了一颗草莓：“至少这部片子里应该不会有千篇一律的急转直下？”  
“是啊，比急转直下更好，”Sebastian的舌头划过Oliver的指尖，他在那手指反射性抽离时再次嗤了一声，“生活是个婊子，她从未攀升，于是来不及跌落。”  
Oliver动了动眉头，补充他的说辞，“在某些电影里。”  
“或之外。”  
黑暗中的尾句几不可闻。Sebastian的嘴唇覆了过去，Oliver回应了那个过于甜腻的草莓味道的吻。

33

Sebastian在装睡。他将两只麻布拖鞋踢去了沙发另一头，在听到玄关的关门声时迅速地身子一歪，只草草地用两只抱枕将自己毫不隐蔽地埋在了织物里。  
他在听到Oliver熟悉的叹气时，忍不住抵着沙发背勾嘴角。  
“Seb，嘿……”那只温暖干燥的手掌顺理成章地摩挲起Sebastian的后颈和头皮，“累惨了？告诉过你多少次了，不要——”  
“嘘……”Sebastian拖着尾音，将满脸的惺忪蹭进Oliver的灯芯绒衬衫里，“别说话。”  
“嗯哼？”Oliver忍住笑意。  
“喜欢这个抚摸……”Sebastian环住了他的腰，“再用力点。”  
Oliver揉捏着他后颈的手指增加了一分力道。  
Sebastian的声音也随之更加柔软，以及低沉：“没错，就是那儿……嗯……”  
“呜……再用力点儿，我想要……嗯……Ollie，用力……”  
他的脑袋和缓慢开合的嘴巴在Oliver腹间的衣物上游移着，直到到达某个敏感的区域。Sebastian满意地隔着层层织物触碰到了Oliver如约用力（harder）的部位。他在脑袋上方的吸气声里探头，亲吻了一下那只半勃的巨物，然后扬起脑袋露出了一个狡黠却很难不讨人喜欢的笑容。  
“不祝贺一下我顺利毕业吗？”  
而血液早已经汇集往下半身的Oliver只能目瞪口呆地瞧着他迅速地解开了自己的皮带。  
“Seb……”当被一骨碌爬起身的Sebastian压进沙发时，Oliver才终于能口干舌燥地吐出单句。  
“嗯哼？”Sebastian不慌不忙却又以令人惊奇的速度解着他的衬衫纽扣。  
“你确定——？”  
“确定。”  
“这不会太——”  
“不会。”  
“我还有些事情想——”  
“嘘，”Sebastian倏然覆上去，鼻尖触着鼻尖，额头抵着额头，“不要说话，记得吗？就只是……”  
他微张口含住了Oliver的下唇，门齿耐心而挑逗地研磨着，直至他们滚烫的唇和舌终于不顾一切地彼此纠缠。Sebastian调整着呼吸，在过于热烈的吻里轻声重复Oliver的名字，仿佛要将那单词融进彼此的血肉里。  
“就只是……操我。Oliver，用力地……操我。”  
Sebastian跨坐在Oliver的身上，在此期间没有忘记轻晃髋部，臀缝在Oliver高高抬头的部位摩擦着，煽风点火。那让他收获到了Oliver不成调的“操”。  
“操，Sebastian，操你！”  
Sebastian简直不能更满意。

出于对Oliver为期不短的禁欲教条的报复和讥讽，Sebastian在忍耐这一项美德上好好地为他上了一课。  
他们从客厅操到厨房，用蓝莓味道的冰淇淋补充了一些体力以及情趣；接着是浴室，那些乳白色的液体从Sebastian的发间被水流冲刷至脸颊和嘴角，他探出舌尖，在意味不明的一声“味道不错”后被Oliver重重地推向墙壁。瓷砖凉得要命，而从来不以美德著称的Sebastian也早已经硬得发疼。  
当他们抵达卧室时，没有人能顾得上擦干。见鬼地，他们几乎没有呼吸的余裕。两具身体只是互相挤压着，仿佛要在赤裸相对里互相成为对方的一部分。  
Sebastian是率先倒进床垫里的那个。Oliver覆在了他的身上，两臂撑在床垫潮湿的凹陷两侧，那双蓝眼睛里燃烧着充满侵略性的情欲。然而Sebastian来不及迷失进那欲望里，Oliver一把蒙在他脑袋上的床单毁掉了一切苦心经营。  
“操！？”Sebastian在一阵隔着布料的揉搓里艰难钻出了脑袋。  
oliver对着字面意义上被布料揉到炸毛的Sebastian难掩笑意，他在身下人的不可置信里再次揉了揉那些终于不再滴水的半长的棕色头发，然后落下疾风骤雨般的吻。Sebastian在寻找呼吸和持续咒骂里选择了前者。  
终于，当Sebastian终于被深深填满时，他决定这是一场过度充斥了湿与热的性事。通常来说Sebastian厌恶潮湿，许多人厌恶潮湿，那不无道理。他们报废了一套床上四件套，并且在Oliver的闷哼里确定至少有一个人着了凉（选择在被操时打喷嚏绝对不是个好主意）。  
Oliver仍旧深埋在Sebastian的身体里，他在黑暗中的那句“我们需要谈谈”太过轻柔，太过低沉，太过缺乏他惯有的威慑力。  
并且显然也没有任何人能叫得醒一个装睡的Sebastian。

34

在Joseph和Roy破门而入前，Oliver甚至还没有搞清楚自己烦躁的原因。  
“Sebastian逃跑了。”  
一个明快的夏日午后，Roy踩着Oliver客厅里还未来得及封口的纸箱，如此宣布道。  
“什么？”  
“我暂时还没能搞清楚他究竟去了哪里，但很显然，他已经不在滨州了，”Joseph迅速接口，“我的车被从机场拖走了，天杀的机场，他甚至不能掉个头把车子泊去地下停车场。”  
Roy安慰般拍拍他的肩膀:“往好的地方想，如果他停去了停车场，也许在你找到车子的同时还得收到一大笔停车费账单，那可不划算。”  
“拖车费一样不划算！”  
Oliver被眼前两人的一唱一和搞得心烦意乱，他一脚踹走了Roy踩着的纸箱，两手抱胸严肃了表情。  
Sebastian逃跑了，这是个新闻。他为什么要逃跑，他是什么时候逃跑的？  
Oliver前两天还和他深夜短信来着，Sebastian体贴地承诺了将代替不靠谱的Roy为他安排租车搬家和一系列事情。Oliver一度以为在坦然而成熟地处理了他的辞职问题后，他们已经进入了一段稳定的成人化的恋情之中。  
“你选择在刚操完的时候告诉Seb辞职的事，天杀的，为什么偏偏是刚操完的时候！？”Joseph过于堂皇的指责让Oliver来不及感到隐私被冒犯的不适。  
“有什么问题？Sebastian心情不错，我们还聊了聊他可以在未来到我的事务所就职。”  
“心情不错，哈？”Joseph发出冷笑，“所以那天早上是哪个家伙在回到公寓后吃光了我的所有煎饼？还有那些天杀的浸了伏特加的小熊糖！老兄，他抓狂了，恐慌发作！”  
“看看你的手机。”Roy对表情陷入空白的Oliver命令道。  
他们翻看了Oliver的信息记录，无情地指出Sebastian的最近一条回复是在两天半前。就在Joseph的车子被拖走的那一天。  
Oliver问他能不能来帮忙搬家，Sebastian答了一句当然。再之前的记录，是Oliver问他还好吗，问他会不会对辞职的事情感到无法接受，问他是不是感到压力，然后安慰他不必感到压力。Sebastian的回复是没事，好的，没关系。甚至没有出现过一个句子。  
Sebastian的不对劲已经足够明显，只是Oliver始终拒绝察觉。  
Roy踢了一脚地上没有封口的纸箱，质问Oliver搬家的日期定在哪一天。而Oliver的回应是一句烦躁的“闭嘴”。  
他终究得找到自己烦躁的原因。Sebastian并不是唯一逃避的那个人。

35

Sebastian逃跑了，怀揣着连他自己都无法理解的巨大恐惧落荒而逃。他在飞往俄亥俄州的航班上断断续续地补充缺失了半个星期的睡眠，在睡梦里咒骂自己对于目的地的选择。  
家这个词和舒适安全并不沾边儿，他早该知道。  
在得到了如预想中的毫不热烈的欢迎之后，他至少没有立刻被扫地出门。Sebastian的父亲在得知他顺利毕业后，难得在脸上显露出了一丝“也许我们间的关系还没有那么的无可救药”。  
可悲的Leo被要求帮Sebastian整理房间。这个刚升入初中的小男孩儿拒绝与Sebastian做超越眼神以上的交流，同时用力抖动蒙着家具的白帆布，也许是在试图呛死他同父异母的兄长。  
“你的生理课老师来没来得及告诉你，同性恋并不传染？”Sebastian对着眼神和他的母亲一样招人烦的男孩嗤笑。  
“我知道那个。”  
“你在只会傻笑和当跟屁虫的年纪时可比现在可爱多了。”  
“我讨厌你，”Leo突然瞪他，像作下结语一般抱起白布转身出门，“你不该回来。”  
Sebastian难得语塞，也许是因为男孩突然间的宣言太过直白，于是显得太过诚实了。  
“好像我不知道似的。”他独自站在积满了灰尘的房间里再次嗤了一声。  
当Sebastian决定不再装作拉黑了他最好的朋友，终于接起了Joseph的电话时，他正靠在自己打扫干净的床头抛接棒球。Leo的签名棒球，更正，曾经属于Sebastian，而现在被他缺乏育儿耐心的老爹转送给了Leo的签名棒球。  
可怜的初中生显然并不知道其中曲折，印第安人队*的签名和瞧不出敷衍的父爱让他布满了雀斑的小脸闪闪发光，他高扬着下巴睥睨Sebastian，像是再次强调“你不该回来”，“顺便一提我才是那个最讨爸爸喜欢的孩子。”  
而Sebastian早已经过了努力地拼命地想要获取父亲关注的年纪了，当他坦然地承认了他真正感兴趣的不是棒球，而是抛球手的肱二头肌和屁股之后，那些所谓的来自父亲的认可都成了狗屎。  
Joseph对Sebastian的老爹情结点评了一句“可悲”，然后帮他去eBay上搜索了一下印第安人队的千禧年签名球目前的价格。他们共同决定了小Leo会在某天灵光一闪时意识到他找不到自己的宝贝棒球了。  
“还有他的狗屎父爱。”Sebastian补充道。  
Joseph没有接茬，他在一阵沉默后僵硬地转了话头：“所以……你回家了，克利夫兰？”  
“归属之地，”Sebastian的语气溢满嘲讽，而后是警觉，“不，告诉我你没有用那个傻逼应用。”  
大多数情况下他们仅用那个来追踪披萨外卖，至少那样不违法。  
“呃……”Joseph，他编程专业的室友支吾了一阵，更像是在拖延时间，“我貌似……用了。我交给了Roy一份拷贝。还有Oliver。”  
“你死了。”Sebastian挂了电话。

36

距离和Joseph通话过去了两天，Sebastian没有接到任何来自Oliver的讯息，他们家的草坪边也显然没有探露过任何可疑的金色脑袋。  
他在这幢老别墅里闷了两天，晚餐时还得听他的父亲和继母继续那些傻逼的土地政策话题，唯一的娱乐是回到房间玩iPad。见鬼，这个电子设备还是一件来自Oliver的礼物。  
Sebastian没法把那个充满了该死的吸引力的金发男人从自己的脑袋里赶出去。  
他的物理学一塌糊涂，但某个瞬间再次想到Oliver时，Sebastian想到了薛定谔的猫。薛定谔不去观察的话，他将无法知道他的猫是死是活；而如果将这个名词替换做Sebastian的Oliver——Sebastian如果始终不去主动联系，他也将无法得知Oliver究竟会不会来寻找自己。  
还有Sebastian的Sebastian，如果他不去联系Oliver，也许他甚至无法知道自己究竟是不是希望他来。  
一个下午的辗转反侧后，Sebastian决定了物理学使人疯狂。如果Joseph在一旁的话，也许他会故作聪明地补充，是Oliver Queen使人发狂。  
Sebastian用力而烦躁地甩了甩头，将Joseph和可恶的橄榄全都从脑子里甩了出去。然后他决定在自己完全陷入妄想和疯狂前去喝一杯。  
克利夫兰的市区小得可怜，Sebastian没有冒险去开他父亲的老福特，他们不需要再就驾驶证的一系列问题爆发更多争吵。值得庆幸的是，在举办过Gay Games*之后，在这里找家Gay吧至少没有那么难了。  
之后，就像大多数情况一样，他用几杯龙舌兰的钱就能将自己灌得足够醉。Sebastian在喝下又一杯威士忌后，摇摇晃晃地跳下高脚凳，跟着视线早已经黏在他腰部以下的男人向卫生间的方向走。  
Gay吧里的男人们对于鸡巴的需求往往比酒水还要多，这不是Sebastian在做过一阵侍应生后才获得的认知。他靠墙站立，居高临下地默许了男人轻解开他的皮带。免费酒水后的免费口活，这本该是一项愉快的享受。  
男人双膝落地，粗糙的拇指握住了Sebastian，缓慢而贪恋地附上头颅。Sebastian在温热的吞吐里深吸气，他的手指埋进了男人的发丝，触手的油腻令他突然觉得恶心。  
卫生间的墙壁上挂着斑驳剥落的深色油漆，水槽里有用过的半满的安全套，镜子上是皮条客用艳俗的口红留下的电话号码，他的阴茎被包裹在纯然陌生的温热里。Sebastian在突然之间感到难以忍受的恶心。  
“不，不，走开……”Sebastian拉扯手下油腻的头发，在男人的咒骂里狼狈抽身，“恶心……”他转身推开最近的隔间门，对着马桶干呕了几下。  
“你还好？”男人还留在他的身后。  
Sebastian懒得理他，马桶的恶臭让他的胃里翻江倒海：“说实话，我有病……你最好离开。”  
“操！”男人的第一反应是去漱口，“你们这些反社会疯子！”  
有那么几秒钟Sebastian预感到自己要被揍了，但也许他扒着马桶干呕的模样实在悲惨，男人在骂骂咧咧片刻后离开了。Sebastian在再次干呕几下后忍不住噗嗤嗤笑起来，他放下马桶盖坐了上去，裤子依旧堆在脚腕处，半勃的位置还挂着只安全套。  
这一幕荒唐又滑稽，Sebastian Smythe拒绝了一次本有可能无与伦比的口活。而现在他坐在肮脏的马桶盖上，和自己没能得到满足的阴茎面面相觑。  
所以谁才是那个应该受到谴责的始作俑者？Sebastian昏昏沉沉的脑子为这个问题找到了一个答案，于是他的一只手理所当然地听从指挥，摸出了手机。  
几分钟过去，Sebastian对着电话里接通后的沉默和隔间门板上的小广告凶神恶煞：“操你，橄榄皇后。”  
Oliver Queen的声音见鬼得清醒又冷静：“你喝醉了？”  
“我怎么才能清醒着给你打电话，怎么能？”  
“为什么不能？”  
“操你。”  
他们陷入沉默，Sebastian握住了自己，语气软了一些：“我正……正在做些事情，说些什么……帮帮我，Ollie。”  
“你在什么地方？”  
“一间酒吧，”Sebastian诚实道，“一间酒吧的厕所隔间里。我拒绝了一个口活，因为你。弥补我。”  
“我不会在这个时候在电话里……”Oliver叹了一口气，“回家去，Seb，睡一觉。我们需要在你清醒后谈谈。”  
“我们根本不可能在我清醒时谈话，”Sebastian恶狠狠地套弄自己，“你根本就没有打算过打给我，你根本就没有打算过来找我，不是吗？”  
“你为什么要离开？”Oliver在哽一下后试图转移话题。  
“你为什么要辞职？”  
“你知道原因。”  
“说出来。”  
“Seb……”Oliver深深叹息。  
“说出来！”  
“因为我爱你。”  
“操你，Oliver！”  
Sebastian倾泻而出。他挂断了电话，感到头晕目眩。 

37

“天启来临时，头一个被陨石砸中的一定是俄亥俄州。”  
“什么？”  
Oliver正在奋力合上行李箱的拉链，这时候忍不住转头望向突然决定对他的公寓进行一次拜访的Joseph。临时预定的航班在三小时之后，Oliver的时间不算充裕，他更没有算上需要和Sebastian的室友进行一场宗教谈话的时间。  
“不是我说的，是Seb，”Joseph耸耸肩，“可能没有人比他更憎恶俄亥俄州了。”  
Oliver自嘲一笑：“所以呢，我的爱情该有多么可怕，令他不惜逃跑去那个地方。”  
“那不是你的错。”  
“谢了。”  
但很显然Joseph此行的目的并不是简单地复述一下心灵捕手的台词，年轻人毫不隐蔽的满面踌躇令Oliver不得不继续发问：“有什么问题吗，Joseph？”  
“我只是觉得，你需要了解一些事情。”Joseph叹气。  
“比如？”  
“比如，Sebastian并不是通常意义上能够在婚礼誓言前说的，他是我这辈子最美好的相遇……之类的。”  
“我想在这一点上我已经体会得足够深刻，”Oliver扯了扯嘴角，“并且我们也都认识到了刻薄并不会弄死人。”  
“说到这一点……”Joseph语气迟疑。  
“什么？”  
“不，不论你想到了什么，不是那样的，”Joseph对着Oliver的震惊连连摆手，“就只是，我觉得Sebastian有些受虐倾向，心理上的。有些时候他就是受不了别人对他太好。他就像个PTSD患者，只不过和正常情况是反过来的。”  
Oliver被一系列混乱的描述搞得摸不着头脑：“你究竟想要表达什么？”  
“问问他有关驾驶证的事情，”Joseph搓着脸转去一边，打断了他们的视线交流，“态度强硬一些，追问他有什么事情本该告诉你，却从来没有说出口。”  
“什么事情？”Oliver迟疑道，在Joseph的一阵沉默中又忍不住提问，“一些非常可怕的事情？”  
“并没有Seb以为的那么可怕。”Joseph最终这样回答，“如果你说的爱是真的，你应该能够接受得了那个。”  
“Sebastian不是一个坏人，”Joseph语气真诚，“并且他也远没有瞧上去那么坚强，他就只是个天杀的小基佬，小娘炮。”  
“不要放弃他，Oliver。不要放弃他。”

38

Oliver在克利夫兰机场收到了天气应用的自动推送：阴有阵雨，六级风。加上他忘记带雨伞，简直是这次旅行的一个完美开端。  
一如既往地没法打通Sebastian的电话，Oliver在机场商店买了雨伞和简单的午餐，乘上出租车后直接对司机报出了Smythe家的地址。隔着车窗玻璃望出去，这是一个雾蒙蒙的小镇子，也许建筑透出些陈旧，但极高的绿化率至少不该令她沦为Sebastian口中“灰暗窒息的小破村”。  
Oliver在路上排练了数十种面对Sebastian时的开场白，然而其中没有任何一种是被拒之门外。或者有，但绝不是目前这样的状况。  
一名瞧上去不会超过14岁的男孩儿在视频答录机的另一头，拒绝为Oliver开门，声称屋内只有他自己。  
“你的父母在哪儿？”Oliver在尴尬的对峙里维持心平气和，他注意到屏幕里的那张小脸上有着和Sebastian相似的鼻尖，而男孩儿的眼睛是咖啡色的，“呃……你是Leo吗，Sebastian的弟弟？你的哥哥去哪儿了？”  
“父母在工作，”Leo保持着令人恼火的警觉，“Sebastian不在家，他从昨天下午就不在这里了。”  
“你知道他有可能在哪里吗？”  
“酒吧，或者酒店。”  
“……是啊，”Oliver扯了扯嘴角，“好吧，如果他回来的话，你能不能告诉他Oliver Queen来过？”  
“也许吧，如果他还会回来的话。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
“我的棒球不见了，”Leo隔着屏幕瞪他，也许是想透过Oliver将仇恨传达给另一个人，“Sebastian偷了它，他没准儿就那么偷了我的球然后跑了。如果你见到他的话，告诉他我永远不会原谅他。还有，他的房间会在明年变成我的书房！”  
屏幕在咔哒一声后熄灭了，Oliver感到啼笑皆非。他在深呼出一口气后转身下台阶。天际响起一道闷雷，Oliver抬起头，看到阴云交杂着闪电在高空中翻滚。即将到来的阵雨瞧上去来势汹汹。  
“你可真是个傻子，Oliver Queen。”他在自嘲里向住区的出口走。

Oliver前往最近的酒店办了入住登记，当前台人员将房卡和证件一起交给他时，Oliver鬼使神差地问她这里是否碰巧有一名叫做Sebastian Smythe的客人。  
“抱歉，我们无权透露住客信息。”工作人员的回答十分友好，但她眼神中的怀疑意味已经足够令Oliver在脑子里朝着自己骂上数遍傻逼。  
他在到达房间后再次尝试拨打Sebastian的号码，没有人接，十几声系统音后电子女声提示他留下语音留言。  
Oliver叹了口气：“Seb，是我，Oliver。我原本不希望通过留言来……解决问题，我希望我们能谈谈，面对面那种。我去过你家了，你不在那儿。你在哪里？不要再逃跑了。打给我，或者接电话。……我想念你。”  
他站在落地窗边凝望街道和远方被楼栋遮挡的地平线。乌云依旧翻滚不息，雨点开始淅淅沥沥地敲击玻璃；敲击声逐渐细密，直到水珠交汇成溪流，将玻璃另一面的城市晕染成闪着光的各种色块。  
这期间Oliver重复拨了几次Sebastian的号码，心中的希望随着系统音的回响而愈加微茫。  
他将自己沉进床垫里，在无尽的挫败感里回想至今仍旧堆放在公寓里的纸箱，还有仍旧维持着毛坯状态的新工作室。他的生活在Sebastian消失的一周里几乎陷入了停滞。Oliver曾经因这一认知感到沮丧，乃至恐慌，直到在一阵又一阵的忙音里感到深深的无力。  
当Oliver不无担忧地开始在心里计算起Sebastian遇到了什么事故或危险的可能性时，他的电话响了。来电人是那个已经完全占据了他整副思维的名字。  
Oliver在愣一下后接起了电话：“Seb……你还好吗？”  
“嗨，”陌生而年轻的男性声线在另一端响起，“抱歉我不是Seb。我的名字叫做Hunter，Hunter Clarington。Sebastian他……还好，目前还不太清醒，即使清醒了也会头疼好一阵儿，不过他还好。他在我家。”  
Oliver在一阵沉默后放低了声音：“你听了我的留言。”  
“是的，抱歉。”那个声音听上去却并不显得十分抱歉。  
“我能和Sebastian通话吗？”  
“恐怕不行，”Hunter咋舌，“他还在睡，而且他在铃声响过无数遍后把手机丢出了房间。别难过，我猜他压根儿没有费心去瞧来电人是谁。”  
Oliver感到嗓子发干，又一阵沉默后只能应付一句：“好吧。”  
“就只是好吧？没别的了？”  
“什么？”Oliver勉强压住瞬间窜到胸口的恼火。  
“我还指望着你赶紧带他离开来着，那家伙简直臭气熏天，”Hunter习惯性的咋舌非常招人厌烦，“我会把我家的地址发给你，赶紧过来把这个混蛋弄走。还有，带上一套干净衣服，Sebastian的得好好洗一洗。”  
“好。”  
Oliver应了一声，没有挂断电话。另一头的人同样没有挂断。  
Oliver无声吸了一口气，然后开口：“你是Sebastian的什么人？”  
Hunter的回答很狡猾：“你只需要知道，我们昨晚没有上床。”  
“待会儿见，Oliver Queen。”最后一句带着若有似无的挑衅，又或者只是Oliver自己的被害妄想。

39

Sebastian头痛欲裂。清醒的感觉令他犯恶心。  
他没有花费太久来意识到自己在Hunter Clarington的卧室里。他在丹顿高中的室友，夜莺合唱团的团长，他认识的所有人中唯一会把自个儿的海报贴在卧室墙上的那个。  
“笔直男孩儿是什么时候给裤兜里塞上彩虹旗的？”  
Sebastian揉着额角进入客厅，从Hunter的全家桶里捏了一只鸡翅，完全没有跟自己客气。他被酒精搞成一团浆糊的脑子还没有忘记他们是在一家Gay吧遇上的。  
“你给我打电话了。”Hunter漫不经心。  
“你在开玩笑，我没有。”Sebastian挑高了眉毛。  
“是的，你有，”Hunter耸肩，“而且你哭得像个口齿不清的孩子，突然被人塞了一口糖，却甜到牙疼。你说自个儿没地方可去，求我收留你一晚。”  
Sebastian呻吟一声，觉得脑袋要裂了：“别指望我相信你。”  
“得了吧，那很有说服力。我们都见过了对方最悲惨最傻逼的样子，所以你才会在那种时候想起我来。”   
这的确有些说服力。Sebastian是在类固醇事件*后唯一一个还愿意和Hunter同桌吃饭的夜莺团员，而Hunter则是三年前那个站在证人席上为Sebastian说谎的人，他声称那次平安夜的交通事故是一场纯然的意外。  
“我们就像《敢死队》里的史泰龙和杰森•斯坦森，只不过是坏人那一边。”Hunter打了一个恶心人的直男比喻。  
Sebastian翻了个白眼：“我更愿意说《雌雄大盗》，我是克莱德。”  
“去你的。”Hunter嗤了一声，然后给可乐插上吸管递给他，“吃饱喝足，然后跟着你的男朋友从我家滚出去。我还得在爸妈回来之前收拾你在浴室留下的烂摊子。”  
Sebastian差点呛到，感到额角锐痛：“狗屎，你联系了Oliver？”  
“那个老兄给你打了一下午电话。”Hunter躲开Sebastian砸向他的鸡骨头，“你的Oliver应该会在半小时之内到。”  
“操！”Sebastian将脑袋埋进了膝盖，“操你，Hunt！”  
“不感兴趣。”Hunter的声音里透着见鬼的幸灾乐祸。  
Hunter的笑容没有维持太久，Sebastian抱着脑袋的模样看上去着实痛苦，即将和Oliver对峙的消息无疑在他的宿醉状态上雪上加霜。Hunter给了他一片阿司匹林，之后叹息一声，贡献出了自己的大腿面，在Sebastian顺从枕上去后帮他按摩太阳穴。  
“不敢相信我在做Emmett Honeycutt那档子事儿。”Hunter感慨道。而Sebastian则是不敢相信他引用了QAF里的人物。  
“你逼我看的。”Hunter反驳他。高中时候，那会儿Sebastian还有着刻薄的少女心。  
“我没有逼你记到现在。”Sebastian扯嘴角，“我觉得有点儿对不起你的教徒爹妈。”  
“闭嘴吧你。”Hunter手下用力，令Sebastian顺从闭了嘴，“所以你的Oliver怎么样，他听上去像没那么性感版本的Brian Kinney。”  
“那句话留到你见过他之后说。”Sebastian在莫名的自豪感里忍不住翘嘴角。  
Hunter的回应是做作的一个哆嗦。  
他们共同沉默了一会儿，Hunter按着Sebastian太阳穴的力道放轻了一些，同样放轻的还有他的声音：“你见过Yang了吗？那家伙换了一只酷上天的新义肢。”  
“不，我还没做好挨揍的准备，”Sebastian吞咽了一下，“不过我确实见过那个很酷的……义肢。我在天杀的Ins上关注他了。”  
“得了吧，他不会揍你的。”  
“难说。”  
“至少在你爸给了那么多赔偿金后时绝对不会了，”Hunter啧了一声，“所以你们说过话了吗，在Ins上？”  
“算是吧，可怜的家伙粉丝太少了，我很难不被发现。”  
“挺好的。”Hunter点了点头，“他真的为了涨粉丝，在Ins上发过数学作业的答案吗？”  
Sebastian捶了一下他的胳膊：“我不准备回答这个问题。”  
“某种层面上你已经回答过了。”

门铃响起时Sebastian已经快要枕着Hunter的大腿面流口水了。  
他在被一把掀开脑袋时回归清醒，在和门铃一样突如其来的兴奋及紧张里有些晕头转向。Hunter跑去玄关开门，Sebastian再次缩进沙发里，接着意识到自己从头到脚都散发着酒精和呕吐物交杂的熏臭。  
他远远地和刚刚走进客厅的Oliver对视了一眼。Oliver短短的金色胡茬爬了半张脸，但他瞧上去还是见鬼地清爽和英俊。Sebastian瘪着嘴将还挂在自己脖子上并且隐隐散发出恶臭的眼罩摘下来，塞进了沙发坐垫的缝隙里。  
“你可以去洗个澡，我带了干净的衣服。”Oliver没有对他的狼狈模样发表意见；他将一只袋子递给Sebastian，然后看上去非常努力地温和地勾了勾嘴角，“我们可以先回我的酒店房间。”  
“你订了一个酒店房间？”Sebastian讷讷发问。  
Oliver滞了滞，然后点头：“是的，我得找个地方过夜。”  
“你来了俄亥俄州……为我来的？”  
“是的，为你而来/射（come）。”  
Hunter在旁边发出了一声“eww”，令他们俩终于停下了仿佛要缠绵起来的视线交流。Sebastian匆忙低头接过袋子，然后逃似的冲向了浴室方向。  
一直到站进温热的水流之下，Sebastian的脑袋里仿佛始终在嗡嗡鸣响。Oliver的那句“为你而来”，以及更早之前的那句“我爱你”，在他万花筒般的脑子里交叠回响个不停。  
Sebastian偷偷摸摸地在淋浴期间吐了一回，他将这归咎于刚起床时吃下的那只鸡翅，而不是因为他没法应付那些说不清是兴奋还是恐慌的，在他的胃里翻腾上升的小泡泡。

40

Clarington家的客厅里，两个金发男人面面相觑。尽管更贴切地说，一个是男人，而另一个则更适合被叫做男孩儿。  
Hunter露出了自己最为拿手的欠揍的似笑非笑：“好吧，见到你很高兴，Oliver。”  
Oliver僵硬地对着他点了点头，但并没有接话。很显然所谓的高兴并非双向感受。男人仿佛要从毛孔里散发出的敌意令Hunter几乎要忍不住发出窃笑。  
“你是怎么认识Seb的？”  
“抱歉。我不习惯对私人经历进行分享。”  
Hunter哇哦了一声：“所以Sebastian对你来说是‘私人的’。”  
Oliver没有回应这句调侃。他挂着一脸冷漠，转去朝向浴室的走廊，靠着墙壁低头看手机。Hunter在自讨没趣里撇了撇嘴角，然后回到客厅将自己再次丢进了沙发里。  
他在几分钟后，挤着眉毛从沙发缝里拖出了一只臭烘烘的眼罩。  
“操你的，Sebastian！”  
Hunter嗓门洪亮地朝着浴室吼了一声，接着几乎是立刻后悔了这一行为。Oliver Queen冷冰冰的视线仿佛两把箭一般射过来，几乎要将他扎个透心凉。  
Hunter咽了一下口水，干脆闭上眼将眼罩挂在了自个儿的头上，然后一脑袋扎进了沙发深处。

41

回程路上的大部分时间在沉默中度过。  
Sebastian的脸颊因为不久前的热水澡总算显现出了一些血色，他吹得半干的头发软软地落在额际，当Sebastian将额角抵上车窗玻璃时，那些发丝几乎要完全没过他的眼睛。  
他和Oliver身高相近，但那些衣服套在少年气的身板上，却统统显得大了一号。而Oliver没法对一个缩在他的衬衫里，并且浑身散发出忐忑与温顺的Sebastian保持冷漠。  
“太凉了。”  
Oliver这么低声说道，Sebastian转头对着他眨了眨眼，然后换个方向，将自己的脑袋靠在了Oliver的肩膀上。Oliver在默不作声里环住了他的后背。  
“我能在这里过夜吗？”他们进入Oliver的酒店房间，这是Sebastian说出的第一句话。  
“我不确定，”Oliver靠在衣柜旁，抱着手臂俯视早已经倒进了床垫里的Sebastian；后者那副漫不经心的样子永远令人窝火又着迷，“也许你应该先给家里打个电话。”  
“我成年了。”Sebastian枕着一只枕头，抱住了另一只。  
“是啊，”Oliver嗤了一声，“对于你最近的行为，除了成熟之外，我大概找不到更合适的形容。”  
Oliver在脱口而出后感到懊恼，Sebastian将那只枕头抱得更紧了，他瞧不见男孩儿的神情。他们再次陷入了一阵难熬的沉默，Oliver终于忍不住坐去了床侧。他抓住了那只该死的枕头，试图将它从Sebastian的怀里抽出来，但并没有如愿。  
Sebastian的声音闷在布料后头，显得含混不清：“你生气了，我该离开吗？”  
“不，我现在需要你在闷死自己之前松开这个该死的枕头。”  
Sebastian松了手，Oliver一把将那团棉花砸去了窗户玻璃上。  
“操，你是在哭吗？”他没有错过Sebastian的吸鼻子。  
“没有，我感冒了。”Sebastian终于爬起了身，他揉了揉鼻子，眼角泛红，额发凌乱，“我的头快要爆炸了，胃疼，饿得要死，现在还得准备听你大发脾气。”  
Oliver有些发愣：“你上次吃饭是什么时候？”  
“昨天上午。”Sebastian觉得已经被吐掉了的鸡翅和可乐应该不作数。  
“你是个傻逼，”Oliver深深呼出一口气，“你离一个成年人还差得远，Sebastian。”

他们叫了外卖。Oliver将Sebastian塞进了被子下面，用手背和自己的额头分别试了试Sebastian的温度，然后确定那句感冒应该是瞎编的。但胃疼应该没有作假，那只可怜的枕头被Sebastian重新揽在了怀里，他像只被煮熟的河虾，蜷缩在大床一侧。  
Oliver在深思熟虑之后躺到了另一侧，但和另一人保持着几公分的距离。  
“Hunter Clarington是你的什么人？”是的，在问出口之前，Oliver自己都不愿意相信这会是他提出的第一个问题。  
Sebastian咕哝了一声，语气里充满嫌弃：“看在上帝份儿上，他是直的。Hunter是我的高中同学。”  
“很好，”Oliver说服自己这一点都不尴尬，“然后，你是不是拿了Leo的棒球？”  
“是。”  
“看在上帝份儿上，”Oliver重复这个感叹词，“你是个成年人。把那个孩子的东西还给他。”  
“那是印第安人队的签名棒球，在ebay上还算值钱。”  
“那又怎么样？”  
Sebastian的语气开始泛酸了：“那原本是我的球。”  
Oliver在脑子里骂见鬼。他转开视线望天花板，强迫自己不要从背后去拥抱那一团委屈的蜷缩着的Sebastian。  
“问题不在于那颗球，是吗？”Oliver对着天花板叹气摇头，“好吧，留着那颗球。我会去eBay上帮你弟重新买一颗。”  
“你是个傻逼，别逗我笑，Oliver，我胃疼，”那团被子一阵抖动，Sebastian在一个深呼吸后妥协道：“我会去把球还给Leo。问题的确不在于那颗球。”  
Oliver偏过头，他还是没能忍住抬起一只手揉了揉那颗半露在被子外的棕色脑袋。以及该死的，手指被那些柔软而服帖的发丝包裹的感觉见鬼得好。  
Oliver用指腹轻按着Sebastian的头皮，在终于不再那么令人窒息的沉默里继续道：“Joseph让我询问你有关被吊销驾驶证的事情，你打算告诉我发生过什么吗？”  
Sebastian有好一会儿没有做声，他的姿态显露出抗拒，但那态度终究还是在Oliver的耐心里软化下来。他的脑袋动了动，在开口前轻轻地避开了Oliver的更多抚摸。  
“一个平安夜，我和一些朋友喝了酒，还有迷幻药……我是开车的那个。”  
那是俄亥俄州如常的一个下着雪的平安夜。他们看到Yang站在路口等绿灯，有人提议捉弄一下那个呆头呆脑的亚裔学生。Sebastian和所有人一起表示这是个好主意，而他们被LSD搞得飘飘然的脑子也完全没有意识到那是个多么疯狂的主意。  
Sebastian冲着Yang的方向用力踩下了油门。他和众人在尖叫响起时哈哈大笑，然后手忙脚乱地踩刹车和打方向盘。  
“……路面结了冰，Yang摔倒了，车子没能及时停下。”Sebastian吞咽一下，继续陈述结果，“后车轮压过了他的一条腿。我在颠簸的那一下里意识到自己做了什么。还有人在继续笑，Hunter在一片混乱里帮我拨了911。”  
“那起事故在法庭上被判定为意外，我被吊销了驾驶证，我的父亲缴纳了一大笔赔偿金。之后他没有再帮我交过学费。”  
Oliver张了张口，却不知道该说些什么。现在他知道了Sebastian为什么会接下那么多兼职，为什么会在所有时间里显露出疲惫。他犯下了一个大错，但相应地，他也付出了代价。并且那代价算得上一种长期磨难。  
“Yang，那个孩子，怎么样了？”Oliver抿唇道。  
“还不错，他Ins上的最新一张照片是一副很酷的义肢，像终结者里那种。”Sebastian控制着语气，“收获了有史以来最多的赞。”  
“你们保持联系？”  
“不真的是，我们只在私信里说过话，”Sebastian深呼吸，试图令自己的语气显得没有那么悲惨，“他给我发了F开头的词。而且他不是Gay。”  
“抱歉。”Oliver蹙起了眉头，轻拍他的脑袋。  
“不，别说抱歉，别对我说……”Sebastian摇头，语气突然激烈起来，“我才是那个该抱歉的人。我不值得，我原本就不配被友善对待，没关系，我受得了那个。我没事，我挺好的。我很好。”  
Oliver感到担忧，他贴过去，隔着被子轻轻摩挲Sebastian的后背：“嘿，放松点，Seb，你没事吧？”  
“我很好。”  
Oliver在透过掌心的颤栗里叹息着摇了摇头：“不，你一点儿都不好。”  
Sebastian用力吸了吸鼻子，然后再次重申：“我感冒了。”  
“你觉得冷吗，有人说过感冒时和人抱在一起是个好主意。”  
Oliver放任了那个蹩脚的谎话，他将Sebastian的沉默视作了认可，然后拉开被子将自己裹了进去。他从背后环住了蜷缩成了防备姿态，并且正在瑟瑟发抖的Sebastian；他将一只脚挤进了Sebastian的两腿之间，最终成功地让他们的腿交叠缠绕在了一起。  
“Yang并不是那起事故中唯一的受害者。”Oliver轻吻怀中人的后颈和耳根，在Sebastian轻轻的颤抖里轻嘘安慰，“你一样受伤了，Seb，只是那伤口不在表面。”  
Sebastian吞咽了一下，用干笑回应他：“不，我过得很好。90%的时间里，我根本就不会想起那次事故，我从来没有关心过Yang和他的义肢。我在意的从来都是自己的生活。”  
“即便如此，你却还是逃跑了。”Oliver感到怀中的人倏然一僵，但他并没有停下叙述，“你逃跑了，Sebastian。那是因为你认为自己不值得这一切吗？不，你是个自负的混蛋，你不会容许被这样贬低，即使这么想的人是你自己。”  
“你只是感到害怕，承认自己是个悲观主义的娘炮并不是一件易事，是吗？”Oliver用一根食指堵住了Sebastian几欲出口的反驳或是咒骂，“你害怕美好的事物总是易于消亡，担心爱情没法比快感维持得更加长久。你恐慌于被放弃，所以宁愿成为提前放弃的那个人。”  
Oliver挪开了那根手指：“告诉我我说的是对的。”  
“你是个混蛋。”Sebastian脱口而出，在一阵哽咽里换气，“操你的，Oliver！”  
“我说得没错。”Oliver确认道。  
Sebastian没有再反驳，他深吸气，浑身紧绷着蜷缩得更紧了。Oliver不无担忧地探手去了被Sebastian紧紧抵住的腹部，他用热乎乎的掌根帮Sebastian舒缓他仿佛要痉挛出死结的胃。  
“放松点，我并不是到今天才意识到你那些病态的小心思的，”Oliver低声安慰，“而且我也不是唯一了解和关心你的人。在我来这里之前，Joseph可怜巴巴地去了我的公寓，他求我不要放弃你。我告诉他我绝不会放弃你，我只有被你放弃的份儿。”  
Sebastian的胸腔颤动，那像是一阵偷笑，也像啜泣。  
“我已经失去了工作，还不想失去爱情，”Oliver微蹙着眉露出笑容，“不要放弃我，Sebastian。”  
“那很难，Oliver Queen，”Sebastian的声音破碎，但至少带着一丝暖意，“你美好得像个幻觉。”  
Sebastian在那拥抱里转身，和Oliver额头相抵。他们用湿漉漉的目光凝望彼此。  
Oliver是在那无声的张力里率先亲吻的那个。  
“我是真实的，”Oliver的手指摩挲过Sebastian的每一寸皮肤，他们的身体和灵魂在互相的坦诚里第一次显得如此得亲密无间，“并且我是真实的美好。你绝不会想要放弃我这样的人。”  
Sebastian忍不住在翻眼球的同时喷笑：“得了吧，停止卖弄。操我就够了。”  
“别着急，我会的，”Oliver再次吮吸他的唇，“我正操着呢。”

41

睡过了大半个白天的Sebastian在下半夜里依旧精神抖擞，他趴在Oliver的胸口上，一只手指在裸露的胸大肌上画圈。  
Oliver的脑子在困倦里已经有些不够用，他三心两意地听着Sebastian讲述童年创伤。Sebastian描述了在他小学时候就远走异国的母亲，对他的性取向感到失望的父亲，以及作为绝对反派形象的刻薄继母。  
“所以也许你概括得没错，心理学家先生，我已经习惯于被放弃了，”Sebastian望着Oliver半梦半醒的侧脸，神色是连自己都意识不到的温柔，“我被最亲近的人一次又一次地放弃，我并不确定是感情不可信任，还是我自己本身不值得被爱。也许两者皆有。”  
“然后你就该死地辞掉了自己的工作，就为了让一切正当。为了那句没有说出口的我爱你。你不会知道我在那会儿特么慌成了什么样。”  
“我知道，”Oliver微翘着嘴角像在说梦话，“相信我，我确实已经知道得不能再知道了。”  
“去你的，”Sebastian跟着笑，用食指戳了戳Oliver扬嘴角时脸颊边的酒窝；他在片刻后笑着发出一声叹息，“但我还没有准备好，我可以说谎，我可以随随便便地就说出那个词。但我觉得那么做并不对。”  
“我感到抱歉，Oliver。”Sebastian亲了亲那些短短的胡茬。  
“没关系，”Oliver喃喃着回吻他，“我可以等。任何时间，当你准备好的时候。”  
Sebastian轻笑：“我现在真的搞不懂你到底有没有睡着了。”  
“我也一样。”Oliver翻了个身，气息落在Sebastian的耳畔，“我想念你。”  
“好吧，谢谢你。”Sebastian微笑着跟着闭上了眼睛，“我也想你。”

42

一个普通的傍晚，Oliver下班后顺便接结束了课程的Sebastian回家，后者在副驾驶座上浏览中餐外卖。  
一个红灯，Oliver停下车，而Sebastian也已经订好了食物。  
他们在晚高峰长长的车龙里百无聊赖，Sebastian随手换着车载的音乐电台。Frankie Valli在广播里唱着“You are too good to be true”。  
Sebastian提起嘴角，跟着旋律轻声哼唱。他转向Oliver，眼神调皮。

I love you baby, and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby, to warm a lonely night  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you stay  
And let me love you, oh baby, Let me love you, oh baby

“我爱你。”一曲结束，Sebastian轻声表白。  
“哇哦，”Oliver挑了挑眉，“十分感谢，倍感荣幸。”  
Sebastian笑着点了点头：“嗯哼，不必客气。”  
片刻后，路上长长的车队终于慢慢挪动起来，Oliver也跟着发动了车子。  
“Seb，你猜怎么着？”Oliver在挂挡后突然转过脑袋。  
“嗯？”  
“我也爱你。”  
Sebastian高扬着嘴角靠进椅背里。窗外的景色随着车子的发动而逐渐移动起来，夕阳倒映上他们的车窗玻璃，是温暖的橘色。  
他们要回家了。

FIN


End file.
